Struggle of Chaos: A yugioh fanfic
by wanderingwarriorchambers
Summary: Can Danny Chambers find the strength inside to save the world from the dark future its destined for?
1. Default Chapter

Struggle of Chaos: A Yu-gi-oh fanfic  
Written by Daniel Bretado, Paul Grimm and Jacob Stoker  
  
To my fellow fanfic writers, any copyright infringement is not intended in anyway. If you feel that my story is too close to another's, let me know. I'll be glad to change it. I doubt this will happen though. I believe that this will probably be one of the most original fanfics you'll ever read and I hope you enjoy it. Also, keep in mind that all duels in this story are actually based off of real duels with real cards in exception of Jacob's Don Zaloog, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the beginning, and Marauding Captain. Also Demetra's deck is completely fictional. Any questions? My email is TheWeepingDuck5aol.com.  
  
Chapter 1: Reminisce  
  
"I can't do it master! I simply can't!" cried Demetra Novax in  
despair.  
"Yes you can. Keep a clear mind and keep your faith" coached her  
mentor Danny Chambers. Demetra, teary eyed, nodded and once again tried  
to revive the boy who was slain by the beast he was hunting. Danny  
turned away and said a prayer that Demetra would succeed. Lately, she  
has been low on self-esteem and almost seemed to resent him at times.  
Danny knew that if she could perform miracle restoring, that she would be  
back to her normal self.  
"I did it!" exclaimed Demetra behind him. Danny smiled and turned  
around "Good work Demetra. I knew that you could do it. I'm so... what  
the...?" Danny was horrified at what he saw. Demetra was out of her  
priestess robes and was a black gown with the seal of the Dark Ruler on  
her chest. And the boy was now a rotting zombie making his way toward  
him. "I have created the ultimate weapon of destruction and it cries for  
the blood of a holy man!" said Demetra with a sinister smile. Danny  
quickly tried to pull out his sword to vanquish the zombie and to stop  
Demetra, but before he could grab the hilt, Demetra blasted him with dark  
energy and threw him back. Danny tried to get to his knees, but  
collapsed from the power. "Give me blood!" was the last thing he heard  
before he passed out.  
  
Terrified, Danny woke up out of his troubled sleep. He looked around and  
started to calm down. "It was just a dream?" he asked himself as he  
looked down. Danny looked to his side and noticed the Alice, the  
innkeeper, was once again sleeping nearby. Alice always made a cot for  
Danny every time he visited the Shady Lady Tavern. The tavern is so  
named because it houses harlots, murderesses, thieves, runaways, the  
abused, and even an exiled amazon. You would think that a holy man like  
Danny wouldn't even go near such a place, but Danny is indeed a welcomed  
guest. It all started when Danny, while passing by, came in for quick  
refreshment. The tavern was taken over by raiders who were trying to  
take advantage of the women and girls. So Danny being a servant of the  
people came in and "shared the gospel" with them. Once the raiders fled,  
Danny was instantly praised and thanked for his help. Since then, he is  
always welcomed to stay and eat for free. Many of the women also offer  
him some of their "skills" but of course, he declines since he does have  
a vow of chastity and cannot turn aside from his promises of purity or  
else he could lose his powers. He still uses wards to keep those with  
evil intent away from the tavern and protects them from the law and  
people who wanted many of the girls. Danny got up, being careful not to  
wake Alice and sat down to think about his dream. Demetra was a former  
student of Danny's that he found in a local village. She was already  
involved with religion over there and Danny's sensed that she was very  
compatible with magic. So he took her in. Demetra became pretty decent  
at her priestess duties, but in time, Demetra became irate and resentful  
toward Danny and his beliefs. According to her, some holy people had  
such great power, yet were forbidden to use it, nor could they use it for  
self gain. To Demetra, that was a waste and she vowed not to become a  
waste of magic. So she ran away, and even with Danny's best efforts, she  
was never found. Danny heard Alice snoring softly in her sleep. He  
smiled to himself and decided that he better head on home. He gathered  
his things and went on a sweep, checking on everyone and everything to  
make sure it was safe. As soon as the coast was clear, Danny headed back  
downstairs.  
  
Chapter 2: Prelude to Chaos  
  
"Rare hunters, come to me now!" boomed a shadowy robed figure. A group  
of robed men march to him. "Now is the time for us to pay a visit to my  
most hated enemy, the paladin, Danny Chambers. Now is the time for him  
to be erased from this world, for without his protection, all of these  
lands will be easily overcome by my power"  
"Master Grimm, can we really overcome the paladin?" asked one of the  
robed figures. "He has such great power and only gets stronger when  
people are in danger."  
"I know that you fool!" scolded Master Grim. "I wouldn't dare attack  
Chambers right now. Instead, we will attack the amazon clan first.  
"Why them?" asked another rare hunter.  
"Must you question everything? The amazons are allies of Chambers. They  
could be trouble if they find out we are hunting them. Like the pile of  
filth he visits all the time, all of the women of that village love him  
and will protect him if he needs their help. Also, I have learned that  
Danny's brother, Jacob and his most precious spirit, Injection Angel Lily  
are there as guests of honor. Without the amazons, his brother, and Lily  
there to help him, Danny will begin on his road to death and despair.  
Now go! Do as I commanded!"  
"Right!" said all of the hunters in unison. They melted in shadows on  
the ground and headed to attack the unsuspecting amazons.  
  
Just as he passed through the door leading downstairs, Danny heard  
someone behind him.  
"Spare a woman a little time handsome" she said.  
"Alice, I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry"  
"Dan, it's the middle of the night. Where are you going?"  
"I'm heading back to the forest. They probably need me there more then  
I'm needed here."  
"Come back to bed. Leave in the morning." Alice walked to Danny and put  
her arms around him.  
"Careful Alice, my girlfriends in my library could get jealous and beat  
you up" said Danny with a smile.  
"They can join in too if they want" responded Alice as she started to  
kiss his neck. Danny pulled away and held her back.  
"You know, you have a real problem making women fell appreciated"  
"How could you say that? I always take care of you guys and pay you  
whatever way I can."  
"I don't want your money. I want you." Alice pushed her self closer and  
leaned him against a counter.  
"Alice you know my position. I love you too but our relationship cannot  
extent any farther then friendship. You know that. Please, stop trying.  
It will only cause you heartache" said Danny. At first, Alice was  
angry, but then extremely sad and disappointed. "Fine, do what you have  
to do" she said while holding tears.  
"I'll drop by in a couple of days okay?" said Danny as he kissed her on  
the cheek. "You take care of the others" Alice just turned away and  
stared at the ground. Feeling very low himself, Danny sighed and made  
his exit. He set wards around the tavern and started on his midnight  
journey back to the cursed woods. 


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The messenger

Tired from his journey home, Danny was sprawled on his bed. Regina and Angelina, twin elves that were spirits of Danny's, came to wake him.

"Master Chambers, you have company. They say it's important" announced Regina. Danny groaned but found the strength to open his eyes.

"Okay I'm up. Who are they?"

"They're your friends, Madalgo and Maho" answered Angelina.

"THE MAGICIANS! HERE! NOW!" said Danny as he quickly got up. Danny ran to his bathroom to wash up.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs. Hurry Dan" said Regina before the two sisters went back downstairs. A few minutes later, Danny rushed downstairs. Sure enough, his two best friends were waiting for him, Madalgo, more commonly known as the dark magician, and Maho, more commonly known as the dark magician girl.

"Good morning you two. So nice to pay us a visit." Both Danny and Madalgo embraced each other in welcome, but Maho kept a sad face and looked down.

"Is she alright?" Danny asked.

"That's why we came over. Maho has been bothered by strange reoccurring dreams. She insists that you should listen to them" said Madalgo with a look of concern on his face.

"Well come on in. Serena, come here please" Danny turned around to await Serena, more commonly known as the holy elf. She immediately walked through the back door, probably coming from her readings.

"Yes my lord?" she said respectfully

"Serena, we have guests. Can you make some of that tea that you love to make? I'm sure it will be quite an eye opener to all of us."

"Certainly" Serena bowed her bed and made her way to the pantry to prepare the tea. Danny then turned his attention back to the two magicians who were already seated and waiting for him.

"Now Maho, please explain your dream to Danny" said Madalgo. Maho took a breathed and started to explain the dream she was having.

"In the dream, I hear this ominous voice and its saying "With the fall of the guardian, chaos will invade the earth. And with the spilling of his blood, all innocence on the earth will be removed. Soon the four prophets will come from another world and will destroy all that is pure in the name of the being that controls their great power. Fear the four prophets!" Danny continued to listen without taking his eyes off of her. Maho stopped and cringed as if the words she was speaking were hurting her.

"But Danny, the worse was the images that I saw along with the voice. The guardian that the voice spoke about, I saw him. He looked just like…" Maho was interrupted by a loud scream from outside. "Danny, let's go!" said Madalgo as he grabbed his staff. Danny ran after Madalgo as they both followed the scream. "This way!" said Danny as he heard it coming from the left. A little further into the forest, both men noticed a wounded women running from several strange beasts. "What on earth are those things?" Danny asked Madalgo. "I don't know, but I intend to defeat them anyway. Take care of the woman. I take care of those…things." Danny ran to intercept the woman. He caught just as she collapsed from fatigue and her wounds. Danny knew she wasn't from around here. He had never seen creatures like those and no one dressed in black leather like she did, and no one has a blade like the one she dropped before she collapsed herself. He laid her on the ground and turned back to see how Madalgo was faring. He flew right in front the creatures. "I summon the power of the dark mist!" declared Madalgo. A cloud of sparkling black mist flew out and raced toward the beasts. They tried to retreat, but they were caught in the cloud and melted from the mist's corrosive touch. Now that Madalgo was safe, Danny started to conjure some healing magic. He clasps his hands and started to mutter an incantation. His hands started to glow and he placed them on the woman's head and chest. Her body glowed with the energy he was transferring to her. Soon her wounds disappeared and she regained consciousness. She took one look at Danny and started to freak out. "But you're the… you're the…" She fainted once again. Madalgo joined him to check on the woman.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't know. She seemed to be really shocked to see me. We should get her back to the hut so she can get some rest." Both men headed back to Danny's hut.

April, May, and June, the three thunder nyan nyan triplets were the first to greet Danny at the door.

"Master, what did you do to her?" they asked

"What are you talking about? Forget me and get a bed ready for her. Me and Madalgo…"

"MADALGO'S HERE!" they cried with excited looks on their faces.

"Yes, hurry and do what I said. Then you can bother Madalgo all you want."

Without any further questions, they turned to do what Danny told them to do. Once they were done, Danny put the woman on a spare bed they had. Maho came from downstairs to see the strange woman herself. She picked up the woman's glowing sword and started to play with it. She touched the blade and it shocked her. She dropped the blade and put the burned finger in her mouth. The woman started to wake up again. She quickly rose up and grabbed Danny by his collar.

"What is your name?" she demanded.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here to help."

"I asked you a question" she growled again. Maho started to get irate from her rudeness and stood ready if she tried anything. Danny too was starting to become angry of her actions.

"My name is Daniel Chambers. I protect the lands in this provenience."

"You're lying!" The woman held out her hand. The sword that Maho dropped flew up and into her hands. Danny quickly did the same to his sword and parried her strike with his sheath. Maho shot a dark blast at the woman. She swung her sword and it reflected back at Maho. Maho just managed to avoid it. In her distraction, Danny unsheathed his blade and brought it to her throat. The woman looked at the blade and held up her hands in surrender.

"That sword, it's the same one Matthias uses" she said.

"Who's Matthias? Who are you?" asked Danny.

"My name is Rosa. I'm here to protect the guardian from the four prophets of chaos…"


	3. chapter 4

Chapter 4: The prophecy

Everyone was gathered in the living room to learn about Rosa's purpose and her story. After receiving some refreshment from the Gemini elves she began her story. "Once again my name is Rosa. I am a time and dimension traveler from the distant future. I was sent her to stop a prophecy from coming to pass and to save Earth from the dark future it's destined for."

"I have a couple of questions for you Rosa" said Danny. "First off, what were those things that were chasing you and how did you get here?"

"Those creatures you saw were simply known as crazy beasts. They were sent from the future to bring me back dead or alive. And as for I got here, I used an inter-dimensional matter transporter to get to your era. The crazy beasts must have gotten here by another transporter.

"Okay, second question, who was that Mathias character you mentioned and what does he have to do with my sword?"

"Mathias is the leader of the A forces in my world."

"The A forces?" Madalgo cut in, "I've heard of them. They came together about a year ago. But Rosa, they are simply thrill seekers, not heroes. Plus, they wouldn't be alive by your time."

Rosa drank some more tea before continuing her story. "Well actually, the A forces mostly consist of just me and Mathias and a few brave volunteers. There is so much evil and danger around that we have to protect the few pure people that are left. We took on the name of the A forces, because ancient heroes like Danny and Madalgo here, Don Zaloog, and Dai Greppher, the leader of the original A forces, are a source of hope for the people in my world. In speaking of your sword Danny, your sword is the very same sword that Mathias uses. In fact, his last name is Chambers too. He must be a distant relative of yours."

Danny continued to listen intensely while Maho whispered some things to Madalgo. Rosa sipped some more tea and closed her eyes

"Anyway, Mathias sent me here because I was to try to stop your death which was supposed to happen three days from now."

"What!" cried practically every person and spirit in the hut.

"That's right" responded Rosa calmly.

"Rosa, I've been having dreams very similar to what you telling us. Tell me, who are the prophets of chaos" asked Maho.

"Ah, the prophets. Well they are the ones who cause the end of the world shortly after the guardian's death." Before she could continue any further, Danny heard a tapping from the front door. Misty, a fairy's gift sprite took a look.

"Lord, its one of your brother's sonic birds and it seems banged up" Danny quickly got up and opened the door. It was indeed one of his brother's birds. It had a note attached to its leg. It read Danny, ghouls are attacking. We need help at the amazon's fortress

"Madalgo, please come with me. I may need your help" said Danny as he called all of his spirits to him.

"Alright, let's get going" agreed Madalgo. Danny cast a warp spell and within seconds reached the amazon's jungle fortress. Rosa watched the two men warp away. "So it begins" she said to herself.


	4. Wishy washy alliances

**Chapter 6: wishy-washy alliances**

**"**Rare hunter, let us do battle" said Danny boldly. Now that the duel was over and he won, his spirits were automatically healed as if nothing happened. "I think I'll pass" responded the Rare Hunter. "What the heck is your problem anyway?" asked Danny sternly. "What do you have against me or the amazons" "Nothing really. In fact, I really wish for none of this" responded the robed figure. He removed his head covering. Danny was shocked who he saw. "Fairy King Truesdale! But why?" "I owe you no explanation" he said with a sly smile. "You can't possibly be doing this on your own. Who are you working for? Is that person forcing you? Tell me. I can help." "I doubt that paladin. If you knew what you were really up against, I doubt you would even have the strength or courage to even stand." "Fine, let's duel then. If I win, you tell me what I want to know, if you win, I let you go and you escape punishment." "How about no?" said the fairy king as he teleported away. Danny was left frustrated and wanting answers. Madalgo saw what happened and joined him. "Danny, was that Truesdale that I just saw? What happened? Is Lily okay?" "Yeah, she'll be fine." "But what was that all about?" "I don't know and I'm sure I won't find out anything now. Let's finish here and try to find my brother. Lily told me that she saw him here earlier…


	5. The next challange

Chapter 5: The hunters of the reaper

By the time the two heroes reached the fortress, much of it was destroyed and ablaze. They spotted many injured and slain amazons lying around the place. Both men had to look away. Danny became overcome with rage.

"Who ever did this will pay with their life" vowed Danny to himself.

"Don't let anger take you Daniel. We need to help the amazons first. I will put out the fires. You should search for any survivors and heal the wounded" suggested Madalgo. Danny suddenly realized something. His brother Jacob and Lily were here. Where were they? Lily and Jacob were strong, but Danny was sure they wouldn't last long against an army of adversaries. He had to find them. Danny searched the fortress ruins and luckily many amazons escaped harm. They volunteered to aid Danny with his searching. As Danny reached the outskirts of the ruins, he noticed two robed figures fleeing. "Hold it right there!" yelled Danny to them. The two figures turned around. Danny fired a shooting star blast to injure and knock them back. Before they could recover, Danny was already there to take them down. But before he could strike, one figure held out a small cage. Danny was shocked at what he saw. An ugly spider was sucking the very life out of his most loved spirit, Injection Angel Lily. The two figures scrambled up and continued to hold the cage up. "You… I'll kill you!" Danny began to charge with his sword.

"Careful hero, kill us and you will never save Lily. Our master put this curse on Lily. If you want to save her, you must duel the both of us and beat us under a half hour." Danny gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine! Let's duel! And I will make it a point that both of you die for what you have done. A stone platform began to appear between Danny and the figures. A platform like this always appeared when shamans had duels with each other. Both duelists shuffled their decks and put them on the platform that appeared in front of them. "I'll begin" said the ghoul. "Ill set two cards face down and I set one monster in defense mode. Make your move."

"That I shall. I summon Volt girl!" From out of the card he put on the platform, May, of the nyan nyan sisters materialized in the flesh. "Go! Attack his defense monster." With a few beats of her drums, the sky darkened and lightning shot at the monster. Just as it struck a huge bug jumped out and tackled May. It bit her and with a horrific cry of pain, both she and the bug disappeared. "A man-eater bug" said Danny to himself. He looked away for a second. He always hated seeing any of his spirits hurt in battle.

"Don't lose your nerve now, paladin. It's just starting to get fun. I'll summon the karate man in attack mode. Then I'll play the magic card "The secret of the bandit" Karate man, attack Chambers. The goofy looking fighter went into stance and did a round house kick right into Danny's gut. Danny got the wind knocked out of him and doubled over. In duels, the shaman always felt the pain done to him or his monsters. It was definitely not an art for the weak of heart and body. "And because of my magic cards effect, my warrior has discarded one card from your hand." While Danny was recovering, he noticed that his holy barrier trap card was discarded.

"My move" declared Danny. "I'll play the magic card, premature burial. At the cost of 800 life points, I'll resurrect my volt girl from the graveyard. A cross appeared over Danny's graveyard and with a spectacular show of power, May returned to the field. After setting one card, Danny ended his turn **Ghoul: 8000 Danny: 6200**

"You only cause your monster more pain Chambers. I'll play the magic card, "Change of Heart." Danny gasped as his monster became brainwashed and marched to the ghoul's side of the field. As soon as she reached there, she started to lose her glow and vanished. "Don't forgot Chambers, because of your nyan nyan's special effect, she can only be with light types. Too bad. Now I'll summon the enraged battle ox. Now my minotaur, introduce the paladin to your axe swipe." The minotaur charged Danny. "Not so fast, rare hunter. I'll activate trap card, magic cylinder." The expression of pain shown by the hunter as his own monster attack him was priceless. He lost 1700 life points. "Let's see you block my karate man's attack" The fighter once again flew toward Danny for another attack. Indeed, Danny couldn't do anything. Danny wiped away some blood from his bleeding lip where the warrior kicked him.

**Ghoul: 6300 Danny: 5200**

Danny drew his card and smiled. "Your threat ends here rare hunter, because no one can withstand the rage of an amazon scorned. I'll summon amazon fighter. I'll then set two cards facedown and play the magic card mage power! Now my amazon will get 500 attack and defense points for every magic and trap card on my side of the field and I count three. Now her attack is 2800. Now my lovely amazon, wipe that stupid smile off the karate man!" The amazon went into stance and prepared for battle. "Your not the only one with fancy magic tricks hero! I'll activate karate man's special ability of the megaton punch and activate the magic card, angel's dice. A cherub appeared and rolled a four. Karate man's attack rose all the way to 2400. Not enough to withstand Danny's attack. Enhanced by the mages chanting near her, the amazons super kicked the karate man into oblivion. **Ghoul: 5900 Danny: 5200**

The ghoul became worried. "You better not lose control now Terrell. Master Grim will be most displeased if you do" warned the other robed man. Where have I heard that voice before? Danny asked himself.

"For my turn, I'll turn my battle ox to defense mode and set one monster in defense mode. I'll end my turn."

"Don't lose your nerve now, rare hunter. It was just starting to get fun" taunted Danny. "Amazon fighter, attack the battle ox."

Terrell drew his card, got another worried look on his face and ended his turn.

Danny destroyed Terrell's defense battle ox and ended his turn

Terrell drew another card and didn't do anything.

"Now's the time to finish this! I'll set one more card facedown and I'll summon the Kaiser Seahorse. Now attack and let's get closer to saving Lily. Terrell screamed at the strong attacks received by both of Danny's monsters. **Danny: 5200 Terrell: 200**

Terrell slowly drew his card. He looked at it and started to laugh manically. "Your victory is short lived hero. I'll combine Alpha, Beta, and Gamma together to form the unstoppable Valkyrion the manga warrior! Valkyrion attack that lowly female warrior." Although strong, the amazon couldn't withstand Valkyrion's overpowering swordplay. She was vanquished but because of her special ability, Danny lost no lifepoints.

"You'll pay and you'll pay with your very own monster. I'll play the magic card Snatch Steal!" "No! Please spare me!" pleaded Terrell. "Plead to Shinato when he's sending you to hell" said Danny with a cold look on his face. As soon as Valkyrion stabbed Terrell, he fell on the floor clutching his bleeding side. Danny beat the first rare hunter with about 10 minutes to spare. Danny quickly made his way to the cage. He didn't think he would have enough time to save her after this duel. He broke open the cage and tried to take the spider off of her. He had no luck. Then he had an idea. "Lily listen to me. Brace yourself. This may cause you some pain, but it may be able to save you. "Circuit breaker!" Danny declared. Danny took his sword and blasted Lily and the spider with neutralizing energy. The spider detached and died. Lily survived but was really messed up. The robed figured became fumed and threw a tantrum. That curse wasn't supposed to break. How did you do it?" Danny ignored him. Lily lets go. I need to get you to a spirit healer. Danny picked her up and turned to leave. "Wait, Danny. Please wait" pleaded Lily. "I want to fight him. Please finish both of them off."

No way" said Danny. "You're too hurt." "I'll be fine. Please do it for me. I will fight by your side. If you do draw me, don't hesitate to play me." Lily turned into her card form. Danny, although worried, did as she asked. He placed her into his deck and turned toward the rare hunter.


	6. The Dark Lord

Chapter 7: Master Grimm, unmasked  
  
Paul Grimm was overcome with rage as he gazed into his cauldron. He was  
watching Danny's ordeal the entire time and he wasn't very happy with  
what he saw. His hunters didn't destroy the amazons, nor did they take  
care of Danny, Jacob, or Lily. He heard Truesdale and Terrell coming in  
behind him.  
"You both had a lot of guts to come back here" said Master Grimm as he  
stood up.  
"Please forgive us master" pleaded Truesdale. "Those amazon wenches  
weakened our monsters and Danny was simply to dominating."  
"There's no excuse!" boomed Master Grimm. "As punishment for your  
failure Terrell, I'm going to poison all of the water in your kingdom.  
There will be no fish, sea serpent, plant, or mermaid alive by the end of  
the day. And you Terrell, I'm going to..."  
"Please spare us Lord Grimm" cried Terrell nearly in tears. "I know that  
if I had another chance I could take the paladin down. Besides,  
Truesdale still has plenty of reinforcements that he can recruit. Give  
us another chance. I'm begging you!" The reaper thought for a moment.  
"Okay, you have another chance Truesdale. Get those reinforcements and  
go take down the Chamber's again. I want both Jacob and Danny out of  
commission. Don't fail me this time Truesdale or you will experience a  
fate worse then death. Now go and don't fail me this time." The reaper  
sent Truesdale away. "Master Grimm what about me?" asked Terrell with  
fear still in his voice.  
"What about you? Unlike Truesdale, you have no worth to me. You are no  
longer worthy to be in my presence." Master Grimm returned to his throne  
and snapped his fingers.  
"Don't do it!" yelled Terrell, I won't let you! I won't go to the shadow  
realm. Black Tyrano, come save me!" Terrell held out his black tyrano  
card, it came out and roared a mighty roar. Master Grimm quickly leaped  
out of his seat just as the rex bit into his throne. Terrell gasps at  
the dark lord's incredible speed. The reaper floated into the air and  
with an intimidating yell of his own, shot an enormous blast of lightning  
at the dinosaur. The blast blasted the dinosaur though the castle walls  
and to its falling death. Terrall's was shaking in his boots in fear of  
the dark lord, but still wanted to fight for his life. "I'll use  
Valkyrion then. Terrell scrambled to try to find the three magnet  
warriors in his deck. While he was fumbling with it, a shadow crept  
behind him. Terrell got a look of terror in his eyes and slowly turned  
back. When he saw the mighty being behind him, he screamed. A green  
blast hit him and dissolved him. His spirit was being sent to the shadow  
realm. Master Grimm enjoyed the spectacle with a look of amusement.  
"That was good exercise. The most fun I've had in months. You did well  
Magnus." The figure did a small bow and disappeared as quickly as he  
came. "That idiot wrecked my castle. No matter, I'll get the slaves to  
do it, but right now, I need to concentrate on my task. He approached  
the cauldron and thought to himself about the events that lead to this  
point. He remembered being a student along with Demetra Novax under  
Danny's guide a couple of years back. He was training Demetra in the  
ways of priestess hood and he was training Paul to be a paladin like  
himself. Danny was a kind mentor with infinite patience and  
understanding. But he was very serious about his work and made sure that  
neither Demetra nor Paul fell behind. It was about 5 months later that  
Danny assigned Paul to his first assignment. He was to track down and  
spy on a cult leader that was kidnapping faeries for tribute to Dark  
Ruler Ha des. Although nervous, Paul accepted. Throughout his mission  
he kept close tabs on the members of the cult and took careful notes to  
report back to Danny. While sneaking around there base, Paul came to the  
holding cages where the faeries were being kept. They saw him and  
immediately all started begging Paul to let them out. Paul was under  
strict orders not to interact with the fairies at all. Danny warned that  
releasing them or being around them to long would make a bigger scene.  
Paul turned them down and tried to leave before anyone came. But they  
continued to plead with them. Then they started to seduce him and  
started to tempt Paul with "favors" if he saved them. Paul tried to  
stand his ground, but gave into their temptations. Faeries, although  
kind, were also very seducing and promiscuous. Not many men could  
withstand their charm. Paul went and started to pick all of their locks.  
He managed to free all of the faeries and helped them to escape, but by  
doing so, he was caught.  
The cult leader made Paul endure a harsh interrogation about who sent  
him and who he was. Paul took the pain and didn't say anything. The  
cult leader got another idea once he recognized him as Danny's disciple.  
"Hey kid, you know what, you have guts. Most people would have spilled  
their hearts out to save themselves. But you have taken this bravely.  
How would you like to partake in the power given to us from the dark  
ruler?" Paul got flamed and spit at him. "I don't need anything from  
you. With Danny's help, I will be a great and legendary warrior" said  
Paul.  
"True enough, but let me ask you this..." continued the leader. "Do you  
honestly think that Danny will ever let you be his equal? Think about  
it. If you became a warrior better then him, he will lose all of his  
fame and his girlfriends at the tavern. To Danny, you will always be  
second. But if you come to the dark ruler, he will freely give you the  
power you need to be an instant legend." Paul thought for a moment. He  
wanted to be a strong and powerful person, but was this the way to go?  
"Release him" ordered the cult leader to his attendants. They released  
Paul from his bindings. But instead of running or attacking the cult,  
Paul continued to think. "Paul, come with us. The dark ruler cares  
nothing about your status or your talents he will make you truly great."  
The cult leader handed him the dark ruler's seal. Paul crept back in  
fear. "Accept it!" ordered the leader. Paul hesitated but slowly  
accepted the seal. He looked at it and any regrets vanished from his  
mind. I think I'm going to enjoy this thought Paul to himself.  
Master Grimm came back to reality, but continued to reflect. I never  
went back home that evening. I do remember turning on the cult a few  
weeks later. I got what I needed from them. I slew them all myself. I  
didn't need to bow down to Shinato or Ha des to be great. I will make my  
own name. And I'll do it with the great prophets of Chaos! Paul started  
in a chuckle but then started to laugh a freighting maniacal laughter. 


	7. the arrival of the chaos soldier

Chapter 8: The prophets unveiled  
  
The Dark Scorpion burglars were still out of breath as they were  
hiding in the jungle. They barely managed to escape the ambush that  
befell them and the amazons.  
"Does anyone have any clue what that was all about? Amazons don't  
bother anyone, unless of coarse they raided any villages and kidnapped any more little girls. Why were they attack?" asked Chick with confusion.  
"I'm not quite sure Chick" responded Don Zaloog the leader. "But for  
what ever reason it was, they meant business. Jacob, what happened to  
your fairy friend?"  
"I don't know. We got separated" said Jacob without much concern on  
his face.  
"Well, don't you think we should search for her?" asked Meanae to Don.  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea, at least not yet" concluded  
Cliff, "There were too many monsters about. If we're going to go back,  
we need to go with Jacob's shaman powers and try to avoid as many battles  
as possible. Jake, do you think you're up to it?"  
"Heck no, it's not our problem" said Jacob with a sneer. "Dude, what  
is your problem?" asked Chick with irritation building up in him. "Yeah  
Jake, Lily is one of your brother's girlfriends. If he finds out that  
she's dead, there's no telling what will happen" added in Cliff once  
again.  
"My almighty brother doesn't need me. Besides, I already sent one of  
my sonic birds to deliver the message. He's probably already over there  
cleaning house."  
"Are you not concerned for the amazons at least? Isn't there a really  
pretty amazon girl at Alice's tavern that likes you?" asked Meanae.  
"She means nothing to me. And I'll appreciate if you got off my back  
about it!" Jacob turned away and stormed into the jungle.  
"Don, I think you're going to have to talk to him. That attitude of  
his lately has been getting on everyone's nerves" said Cliff to Don.  
"Yeah, Gorg don't like mouthy boys!" said Gorg angrily.  
"I don't know what is up with him" said Don with a sigh. "I know that we  
are not the perfect definition of honorable people, but at least we help  
those in need."  
"And then we take their stuff!" said Chick with a smile. "Right you are  
Chick" said  
Don with a smile. "All right team, we'll leave the grouch alone for a  
while. Let's go back to the amazon's fortress and see if they still need  
help. Once we are done over there, we'll head back to the hideout. If  
Jacob wants to come back, he'll know where to find us. He better hope we  
let him in..."  
  
Jacob was still stomping through the jungle, as sour as ever. He was  
getting tired to being expected to be like his brother. As the days went  
on, he couldn't blame for Demetra and Paul leaving. All of his brother's  
goody goodness was enough to make a man sick. Jacob didn't want to be a  
righteous holy roller like his brother. He wanted to have fun with his  
abilities. That's why he joined the Dark Scorpions. They knew how to  
have fun. With them, he could be what he really wanted to be. If people  
had trouble, they could call his brother. It wasn't his problem. Jacob  
heard something to the left of him. Jacob quickly jumped into a bush to  
avoid a possible ambush or attack. He spied around and got out a couple  
of throwing knives just in case. The rustling got louder and Jacob was  
quietly closing in. One thing that Jacob was proud of was that he was  
the very best at sneaking around, besides Chick. That's why he was  
called "The Sneak". The rustling stopped and Jacob put up his guard  
again. He thought he saw the source of the noises. It appeared to be a  
tall purple armor man. Jacob got low again and thought to himself. A  
man with such armor must have a lot of money and valuable things on hand.  
And although he seemed pretty heavily armed, that never stopped a dark  
scorpion. They used stealth and brains to overcome problems. Jacob  
reached into a pouch and brought out some small soft beads. They  
contained a paralyzing powder that takes effect if it's inhaled or eaten.  
He smiled and looked up again. The armored man was gone. No way. If  
he moved, he would have heard. Jacob stood up. "Where did he go?" he  
asked to himself. He heard someone drop behind him. Jacob scrambled  
back. It was the armored man and he didn't look to happy. Jacob wanted  
to try to talk his way out of it. "Hey man, what's the problem? Why are  
you mean mugging? It's not like I wasn't going to mug you or anything."  
The armored man continued to stare without emotion.  
"What's your problem? Looking for a fight? You better watch out. Don't  
you know that I'm Jacob "The Sneak" Jacob taunted. He threw the beads  
into the face of the man and then tried to follow up with some punches.  
The man, unaffected by the poison grabbed his punches and started to  
crush his fists. Jacob tried to scramble away. "Ok, maybe it's better  
if you don't know me. Let go." The man obeyed. Jacob pulled away and  
rubbed his aching hand. He started to look the man over. He had a  
ghostly tone of skin with ice blue eyes. And his armor was a dark raven  
color with a raven like bird on his breastplate. "You look funny. Where  
are you from?" asked Jacob. "I come from the gap between dimensions  
where the flow of time directs your world. I'm known as the Black Luster  
Soldier." Jacob was surprised at what he said. He thought that the  
chaos soldier was only a myth. He thought back to when he got his  
fortune told by an old woman who told him that he was destined to meet  
chaos in the near future. He was wondering if this was what she meant.  
"What are you doing traveling around here?" "I'm looking for a master to  
show me my destiny" "Who's your master?" asked Jacob again. "I don't  
know" said the chaos soldier. Jacob thought again for a moment. The  
soldier didn't seem to have a clue why he was on the earth. And if the  
legends were true, this guy was packing lots of heat. With him on his  
side, no one could stop the scorpions. Heck, he could probably overthrow  
Don. Jacob decided to have the chaos soldier join him. "Well it so  
happens that I'm destined to be your master!" declared Jacob. "It was  
shown to me in a dream and I'm a shaman, so me and you could work  
together just fine!" "Oh?" said the chaos soldier, still not convinced.  
"What you don't believe me? Looks aren't everything you know. I may not  
look it, but believe me; I'm worthy to wield your power. I'm the  
guardian of these lands." But the legend says that..." "Who cares about  
the legend" interrupted Jacob. "It's probably a spelling mistake or  
something. So what do you say are you in or out?" The soldier thought  
for a moment. "I understand. Please forgive my doubt master." The  
soldier bowed to one knee to Jacob. Master? Nice ring to it. No wonder  
why my conceded brother loves being called that said Jacob to himself.  
Jacob was now the proud master of the Black Luster Soldier the messenger  
of Creation. And he had big plans with his new toy. 


	8. memories of you

Chapter 9: Memories of You  
  
It was night now. The spirits were now within the care of the local  
spirit healers. Many shamans pass though here daily to have their wounds  
healed and also to care for their spirits. Sometimes they would have to  
be reanimated if the shaman lost a duel. Most of Danny's monsters didn't  
need care, but Lily needed plenty of it. Danny spent the entire time  
with her. He nearly lost her and he felt pretty scared for her. Right  
now, she was resting peacefully in a miniature bed. Danny was sitting in  
a chair, watching the beautiful nurse angel sleep. He smiled at the  
still sweet and innocent look she kept, even in injury. He took his eyes  
off her for a second and closed his eyes. Danny thought back to when  
they first met. It was about almost a year ago. Danny just got back  
from a rendezvous with some angels. It was a beautiful evening with a  
sunset that spilled golden light all over the autumn land. He decided to  
take the long way home. He was about halfway home when something sharp  
pierced his foot. "Yeow!!!" screamed Danny. He was wearing boots. What  
ever poked him had to have been really sharp. He lifted up his boot and  
saw... a needle sticking out? Yes, it was a needle. He pulled it out and  
looked at it. What would this be doing here? Danny had to heal himself  
and see a doctor to make sure he wasn't poisoned. He started to head  
back to the nearest town. Just then he heard a cry behind him. He  
turned around only to have something smack into his face. After shaking  
collision off, he looked at the floor at the cause of the impact. A  
small woman, only about a foot tall was crying fountains of tears at the  
broken needle. Could it be? A small woman dressed as a nurse that  
freaked out about a needle that was bigger then her. It could only be  
Nurse Angel Lily. According to what people said, she was an angel that  
walked the earth to protect the sick and guide the healers and the  
doctors who were trained to help them. He turned his attention to the  
needle. It broke in half when Danny stepped on it, but he had a  
solution. Just needed a little magic. He reached for the needle. She  
became more cross and refused to give the broken needle to him. "Trust  
me Lily. It will only be for a second" He finally grabbed the needle  
again. He chanted a handy spell he learned a while back. It had the  
power to quickly fix anything. It definitely beat doing it by hand. The  
needle returned to its original state. Lily was happy again. She flew  
up, grabbed the needle, and started to nuzzle against it. Danny smiled,  
did a small bow and went on his way. Normally, a girl so into needles  
would creep out someone, but Lily was an icon, and he knew that she was a  
pure soul. Lily turned back and almost seemed hurt he was leaving, but  
went her way anyway. Anyway as the days went on Lily actually visited  
him every couple of days and the two became friends. Both of them just  
loved to sit by the lake eating fruit watching the animals swim and drink  
from the lake. Danny was interrupted from his trance by a tug at his  
sleeve. He recognized her as one of the healer's young helpers. "Mr.  
Chambers, are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked.  
"Not really" responded Danny, "I'm just worried about her."  
"Me too" added the girl. "They say that even though you rarely see  
her, Lily's presence always seemed to be within places of healing or with  
the sick. She definitely is a wonderful lady." Danny nodded and placed  
a caring finger on Lily cheek. "By the way, my name is Lindsey. Lindsey  
Dobson, I'm a big fan of yours. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand  
out to him. "Lindsey is it. Well, I'm happy to be within your company.  
I'll make sure that Shinato rewards you and your friends for your  
goodness." Danny accepted her handshake. "If you really want to thank  
me, Mr. Chambers..." she broke off and shyly looked away. "Go ahead. Ask  
anything." "When I grow up in a couple of years, could you teach me  
those neat magic spells that people say you know. I would like to visit  
your hut and learn about how to be a white magician. I heard they are  
really fun to be around with." "Don't you have duties here?" "Well  
yeah, but the head sage said that if you said yes, I could spend time  
over there a couple times a week. He said that leaning white magic would  
be good for me."  
"Well, Lindsey lets just say that I've had bad experiences with  
apprentices, but what the heck. I'll see what I can do, once Lily is  
okay. I know a few white magicians, and they would love to teach a sweet  
girl like you some magic."  
"Really?! Oh thank you Master Chambers! I promise to make you  
proud." The little girl was so excited; she nearly dropped the medicines  
that she was making rounds with. "Just call me Dan. Now go ahead and  
tend to the others in the hospital. I'll be fine here." She made a  
respectful bow and hurried to her duties. Danny turned back to Lily and  
looked out to the setting sun. I wonder how Alice and the others are  
doing. I should visit Alice. She's probably worried about what happened  
at the amazon's village. Danny rose up to leave. Lily was in good  
hands. Plus, hospitals were on sacred ground. Nothing with an evil  
heart could inside the building. "Goodbye Lily" said Danny softly. He  
moved some of her hair away from her face. In response, she smiled and  
turned over. Danny left the building and started to head home. It  
wasn't even 5 minutes after he left when he heard some horrified screams  
coming from the hospital. Danny turned back and saw someone dressed in  
black caring someone away. Several people around him said that a woman  
was taking away little Lindsey at the hospital. Danny cast haste on  
himself and quickened his running speed. He managed to intercept the  
person. He drew his sword on her. "Don't move, or that move will be  
your last. Give me the girl." The woman smiled and looked up. Danny  
withdrew in shock. "D..De...Demetra?" he said with disbelief. 


	9. the duel of lost souls

Chapter 10: The duel of lost souls  
  
"So it looks like we finally meet again, Master Chambers" said Demetra  
as she continued to keep her hold on Lindsey. "Let her go Demetra. I  
will strike if I need too."  
"You seem so confident that you have this under control Paladin"  
taunted Demetra. "You have no idea."  
"If you have something to say to me, say it then. Leave her out of  
it."  
"Have it your way, I'm looking for your brother. And unless you want  
this girl dead you will tell me where he is."  
"What do you want with my brother?" Danny asked.  
"I want that chaos soldier he's traveling around with. Now tell me or  
she's dead now!"  
"I don't even know where the heck Jacob is. That idiot ran away to  
join a gang of thieves." Demetra giggled softly. "So lost another Danny  
boy? Was Jacob added to your long list of failures."  
"Hold your silence. Give me Lindsey."  
"It's not fair that I give you what you want and I get nothing in  
return. I think I'll keep her. I know some company that's just dying to  
meet such a pretty little girl in Hades.  
"That's enough!" Danny raised his sword and made a quick swipe of it,  
releasing a wave of energy toward Demetra. To defend, she raised up some  
ground to block it.  
"I'm not a little girl anymore Chambers. I have my own army and  
everything." She held up a dueling deck. "Daniel Chambers, I hereby  
challenge you to a duel!" The mystical dueling platform rose again.  
Lindsey, was now out of Demetra's clutches. "Run Lindsey, seek refuge in  
the hospital. Make sure that everyone stays inside. He brought out his  
own deck and prepared to fight his former apprentice.  
  
"Let the nightmare begin. I'll summon one monster in defense mode and  
play one card down." Go ahead and be a hero Master Chambers." Danny drew  
his card and prepared for action. "I will also set a monster in defense  
mode and play a card facedown."  
"Now for the kill. I'll play the lightning bolt magic card which will  
destroy your defense monster. Serena, the holy elf, died from the  
raigeki magic. Next I'll summon Yata-Garasu and flip summon my spirit  
reaper. Now soldiers of the night attack." Yata's pecking and the spirit  
reapers weak scythe swipe may have only took 600 points of damage out of  
him, but now Danny had to discard one card from his hand and also  
couldn't draw next turn. And being a spirit monster like his asura  
priest, yata was safely in Demetra's hand at the end of the turn. Danny:  
7400 Demetra: 8000  
"To counter your monsters, I will summon Getsu Fuhma, the demon slaying  
knight ness!" Danny smiled. He was glad that nearly all of his monsters  
were still healthy. Getsu, attack and destroy that spirit reaper."  
"That's what you think hero. I'll activate trap card, gravity bind.  
With this card on the field, all monsters level four or higher cannot  
attack. So much for offense. Now I begin my turn. I'll play the  
angel's donation magic card. I'll draw three cards and discard these two  
from my hand. I will set another monster facedown."  
"Because of your trap card Demetra, we could be here for a while, but  
I'll make an impact nevertheless. I play magic card, card destruction!"  
Demetra got a surprised and angry look on her face. Her yata, along with  
some important cards, were gone, and yata couldn't be special summoned,  
but she did get to draw the same amount of cards she discarded, which  
were four. Now I'll activate the magic card, premature burial. After  
transferring some life energy to his graveyard, his Taki, the goddess of  
whim, returned to life. Since my goddess is only level three she can  
attack. Taki, attack the spirit reaper. Taki's special ability  
sometimes doubled her strength but also sometimes halved it. Thankfully,  
the reaper got a full impact. But her reaper couldn't be destroyed by  
battle. Danny: 6700 Demetra:6400  
Demetra drew her next card and smiled. "Your magic is much stronger  
Danny. I'll give you that. But my magic is just more impressive. I  
play the magic card, harpies' feather sweeper. This magic card will  
destroy all of your magic and trap cards." Danny got an irritated look  
on his face, not only did that card destroy his force field and horn of  
heaven trap cards, but also destroyed the magic that was keeping Taki  
alive. Deprived of the holy magic, she died once again. Danny drew his  
card, but couldn't take any action with gravity bind in play. He passed.  
Next turn, Demetra set another card facedown. Once again, Danny passed.  
Finally Demetra took action. I'll activate the trap card, nightmare  
wheel of torture! Take a look at your knightess hero. Danny gasped at  
the sight of his knightess bound to the torturous wheel. That also meant  
that she couldn't attack, even if she could, plus all of the pain that  
she felt would be taken off his life points. Sure enough once Demetra  
ended her turn, the wheel started to turn and stretch Getsu out. Danny  
will take 500 life point damage each turn unless he could save her. But  
for that turn, all Danny could do was play one card facedown. For the  
next three turns, Demetra let her nightmare wheel do the talking. Danny  
was down to 5200. For my turn, I'll play the angel's donation. I'll  
also draw three cards and discard two. Now I'll activate the magic card  
cyclone! I will destroy that wheel and save my knight." "Don't expect it  
to be so easy. Activate trap card, judgment of Anubis. By discarding  
this card from my hand, I will negate and destroy that card, but I will  
also take the liberty of destroy your girlfriend with it too. Danny  
looked back at Getsu Fuhma. She screamed a horrific plea of help to  
Danny, but the card took effect. She glowed and turned to dust. Danny  
lost 1700 life points. Danny: 3700 Demetra: 6400 "You're sick. How can  
you enjoy anyone endure that pain. You are more wayward then I thought  
you were. I'll play the change of heart magic card and target your  
spirit reaper, but since those reapers are weak to effects, this card  
will destroy it. Next, I'll play the soul release magic card." Demetra  
got a surprised and horrified look on her face. Danny checked her  
graveyard noticed Exodia's leg in there. "Looks like your secret weapon  
is gone Demetra. I'll send that leg and your zombie's souls to the  
shadow realm." Four other cards in Demetra's cemetery joined Exodia's  
Right Leg in the shadow realm. "To finish my turn, I will set one card.  
Do your worst child." Demetra kept her look of anger and shock as she  
reluctantly passed. Demetra passed her next 6 turns, discarding other  
pieces of Exodia. Without all of the parts, he was useless. While  
Demetra was passing, Danny put more monsters on the field and  
strengthened his defenses. On Danny sixth turn, he summoned Marin, a  
pixie knight. Being only level two, she could attack under gravity bind.  
With her speed and good knife play, Demetra's critter died and was sent  
to the graveyard. Because of her critter's special ability, Demetra  
searched for a card in her deck and set another monster in defense mode.  
Danny flipped summoned the invader of the throne. Her special ability  
switched the control of the duelist's monster, much like the creature  
swap magic card. Demetra got the throne, and Danny got the facedown  
monster. But Danny didn't attack because the invader had 50 more attack  
points then his knight. Demetra set a card facedown and tributed the  
invader for the patrician of darkness. Then she played the magic card  
"card of safe return". Now every time she summoned a monster from the  
graveyard, she could draw a card, and since Demetra has been using demon  
and zombie monsters, he was sure she had plenty of resurrection  
abilities. Sure, enough she played premature burial to bring critter  
back to life and also drew an extra card. Then she flipped summoned  
Giant Germ. Now she moved her demonic monsters in for an attack for all  
of them were only level 2. Her critter destroyed the monster Danny stole  
from her, which was a giant germ. Danny lost 500 life points and Demetra  
summoned another one to the field. Then she suicided both of her germs  
into Danny's pixie knight. Although she fought them off, Giant Virus'  
leave a cloud of germs when they are killed making the duelists sick.  
Danny took lots of damage from the kamikaze, but Demetra also took a good  
amount too. Danny: 2200 Demetra: 5000 Danny tried to make a comeback but  
still couldn't thanks to Demetra's monster and trap card. He had to  
pass. Demetra put one monster in defense mode. Danny finally saw an  
opportunity to hurt Demetra. He was waiting for her to put a monster in  
defense for a while. "I'll attack your defense monster with the apostle  
of obliteration! (Nobleman of cross out) Demetra's spear cretin was  
removed to the shadow realm. "Curse you Daniel! You ruined my plan"  
Demetra was hoping I could keep on attacking the cretin. With one in the  
graveyard, I would run into an endless loop, while she would draw a card  
every time one was killed. Danny smiled at her frustration and felt like  
he was back in business. "I will summon the hysteric angel. Pixie  
Knight attack the patrician with your quick attack" Taki just managed to  
overpower the powerful vampire but now Danny was ahead in the score and  
Taki's attack was halved due to the megamorph's magic. "To prevent my  
knight from being attacked, I will tribute it and my black forest witch  
to increase my life points by 1000. Plus I will be able to use my  
witch's special ability. Danny: 2100 Demetra: 2000 Demetra was finally  
losing her cool. Danny was breaking through her defenses and she wasn't  
doing that well. If it wasn't for gravity bind, she would probably  
already be gone. All she could do on her next turn was to set one card.  
Danny summoned one monster in defense mode and set two cards. Still  
wanting to keep her defense up, she set another card. On his next turn,  
Danny creatively found another way to weaken Demetra. "Now watch closely  
Demetra, I will now flip summon the saint magician. Her special ability  
will allow me to add one magic card from my graveyard to my hand. Then I  
will summon the banisher of the light to the field. Now I'll activate  
the change of heart magic card that I brought back to steal your set  
monster. Now I'll use the special ability of my angel to tribute my  
magician and your monster to increase my life points further. And keep  
in mind Demetra, as long as my banisher stays face up on the field, all  
cards sent to the graveyard is sent to the shadow realm instead. Demetra  
was now very nervous. He had found her weakness. All of the cards in  
her deck relied on each other. If any of them were in the wrong place at  
the wrong time, she was almost guaranteed to lose. If only he hadn't  
sent Exodia's leg to the shadow realm. Exodia would have beaten him.  
said Demetra to herself. "For my turn, I'll play this card and set two  
other cards and end my turn. Not having a move at the moment, Danny  
passed. "Now to work some more of my magic. I'll play the book of life.  
This magic card will allow me to summon one zombie from the graveyard  
once I steal the soul of one of your monsters. I'll choose the stupid  
pixie girl Taki." There was nothing Danny could do to stop Demetra from  
stealing Taki's soul and using it to bring her patrician to life. Danny  
became more sickened on how casual Demetra was with spirits lives and  
souls. Whether he won or lost, he made a vow that she would learn  
respect for his spirits. "Now I'll equip my banisher with mage power!"  
"Activate cyclone!" responded Demetra. The space typhoon destroyed the  
chanting mages and both cards went out of play. "I'll end my turn"  
announced Danny. Demetra wanted no more of that banisher or that  
hysteric angel. She knew the only way she was going to get him now was  
by her burn cards, but that angel already made that harder and that  
banisher is making her risk lose more precious cards that she needs to  
recycle. She needed one card from her deck to make it all better. She  
drew and beheld her card. She did it. She drew her fiber jar. Just  
what she needed. "I'll set one monster and end my turn" Danny wanted to  
take the wait and see approach so he passed. "You know its funny Danny"  
said Demetra to Danny. "Even though I reside in darkness and you in  
light, we still are kind of the same. After all, we both believe in  
life. And what better way to restore life then by the power of soft  
reset. I'll flip summon the fiber pod!" Danny silently cursed. The  
fiber jar returned all cards in the hand, field and graveyard to the  
deck. Then each player was to draw five cards. It's almost like you  
start the game over again, expect cards sent to the shadow realm stay  
there and you keep the same life points. Both duelists followed through  
with the effect. Demetra set one card and ended her turn. Danny drew  
and once again had the Getsu Fuhma in his hand. "Let's see how well you  
perform without that gravity bind Demetra. I'll summon Getsu Fuhma to  
the field. Getsu, share your previous pain with Demetra." The angry and  
fiery demon hunter unsheathed her sword and ran full speed to Demetra.  
"Why don't we both take it, activate trap card, ring of destruction!"  
What!?" exclaimed Danny. A ring of grenades sprang up and wrapped around  
the knightess' neck. She tried to pull it off, but it was no use. It  
exploded. Getsu was dead again and both Demetra and Danny lost 1700 life  
points. Demetra: 300 Danny: 1300 on her next turn, Demetra summoned one  
monster in defense mode. Danny wanted to end this now. Getsu and the  
others have felt too much pain and cruelty in this fight. He drew Maha  
Valio. He would do for now. "I'll summon Maha Valio to the field.  
Maha, attack with secret lightning!" Maha raised his hands and conjured  
lightning to shoot at the defense card. It was a nimble. Demetra gained  
1000 life points but could only summon one more nimble from her deck.  
Demetra now planned to go in for the kill using her second strongest  
monster, Fushioh Richie. But in order to summon him, she needed help  
from another necromancer. "I'll tribute my nimble in order to summon The  
Great Dezard to the field. With an attack of 1900, Maha Valio fell to  
his strange attack. Demetra: 1000 Danny: 950 now the great dezard was  
protected from any magic cards that targeted him. If he absorbed one  
more of Danny's monsters, he would turn into the powerful fushioh Richie.  
This was litterly Danny's last turn. He had a plan, but he needed  
lady luck on his side, and ironically the monster he nicknamed Lady Luck  
was in his hand. "I'll summon Taki, the Goddess of Whim to the field. I  
then will equip her with megamorph. That doubled her attack to 1900,  
equal to the great dezard. He couldn't afford to suicide. If he did,  
and Demetra summoned practically any monster, he would lose. He needed  
his goddess to work her magic. Demetra knew the odds too. If the  
goddess' attack doubled this turn, she would lose, but if it didn't, she  
could just suicide the dezard and attack with her pyramid turtle in her  
hand. It all was riding on this last attack. The goddess charged up an  
energy ball and hurled it at the necromancers. Once it struck, it blew  
up with a huge blast. It worked! The attack was doubled to 3800!  
Demetra's necromancer was dead before it could summon Fushioh Richie. 


	10. legacy of darkness

Chapter 11: Demetra Novax: A legacy of Darkness  
  
Danny overcame the odds once again. Demetra was one the ground, spacing  
out because of her loss. Danny and Taki exchanged a high five and  
returned to the deck. Then he ran to see if she was alright. "Demetra,  
are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"Get away from me!" cried Demetra as she stumbled back. "Demetra,  
it's not too late to come back. Shinato will forgive you. I need to  
back at my side Demetra." "It's too late for me" said Demetra  
sorrowfully. If I don't complete this mission, Ha des will destroy me.  
And Shinato wont save me" "Don't be too hard on yourself. That's what  
happens when you get involved with the dark ruler. Please, come back  
home. Come back to me." Demetra smiled. "If only you knew Danny. She  
unbuttoned the top part of her dress so she could pull away the high  
collar. "Look at my neck." Danny gasps and ran over to her. There was  
no denying it. She had two scarred holes in her neck. A rush of reality  
washed over Danny. Demetra was no longer of the living. Demetra was a  
vampire. Danny stepped back, not knowing what to take of it. Demetra  
came over and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Yes Daniel, you  
know the truth. I haven't been Demetra Novax for a long time. That day  
when I ran away, I wandered too far away into the wilderness. A vampire  
took me and raped me and he bit me. Since then, I have been his slave.  
And since he is so connected to Ha des, he gave me to Ha des to gain his  
favor. Ha des sent me here to out duel you and to send you to the shadow  
realm." Danny got tears of his own and held Demetra close. "There must  
be some way. I'm sure that Shinato..."  
"Have you forgotten the scriptures Danny? I'm the undead. Zombies,  
Demons, and vampires cannot enter heaven and their souls are lost  
forever. That vampire forced me to sell my soul to evil. Even if I  
never sinned for the rest of my days, I can never be human again. And  
you also forgot another part of the scriptures, a paladin is bound to  
exile all evil." As she continued to embrace Danny, she grabbed Danny's  
sword. "Demetra, what are you doing?" asked Danny with distress in his  
voice. "Do your duty, paladin. I'm a damned soul that is deserving of  
hell's fire. Strike now and remove one more worker of Ha des off the  
earth. She handed Danny his sword. Then she kneeled down, clasps her  
hands together and closed her eyes. Danny started to freak out. "I... I  
can't. I can't hurt you." "If you love me, you will strike" said Demetra  
calmly without moving or opening her eyes. Danny stepped back some more.  
He saw to the side. Lindsey had not obeyed Danny's orders. She  
witnessed the entire duel and was also witnessing the traumatizing event  
in front of her. "You're not going to do it, are you Dan? You're not  
going to kill that woman are you?" she asked with fear in her voice.  
Danny heard a voice in his head. Daniel, you will strike. She is not  
human. She is a soldier of hell. She must be sent back there so that  
her evil will not plague the earth "But Shinato, this is Demetra. She  
was a loyal servant of yours at one time. She is not evil, I know she's  
not." She turned her back on both me and you when she renounced you and  
ran away. Don't you see Daniel? She took purity as weakness. Anyone  
who renounces purity is a worker of evil. Strike now Chambers! Danny  
held his hands to his head and ran off yelling in freight. Demetra, with  
her head still lowered, had a tear run down her face. "You refuse to  
release me from my torment Lord Chambers. Then I have no choice."  
Demetra rose up again. "I must do the will of the one who sent me. I  
must find the prophets of chaos. Demetra transformed and flew away.  
Lindsey Dobson watched the departure of both parties. She wanted to find  
and consol Danny, but the head sage found her and ushered her inside. 


	11. Stairway to a destined duel

Chapter 12: Stairway to a Destined Duel  
  
Danny was lamenting and praying furiously in the village sanctuary.  
Shinato had ordered him to strike down the girl he practically raised as  
his own. Even in her state, he could not do it. "Am I truly that weak?  
Is it because I am scared?" Danny asked himself. Danny held back more  
tears and looked upon a statue of Shinato. "Why didn't you save her?!!"  
Danny yelled at it. "Why didn't you save Paul?!" Danny heard a door  
open behind him but he paid no attention. Rosa walked in. "Danny, I'm  
so glad I found you."  
"Please Rosa, not now" pleaded Danny.  
"I don't think so. Danny it's almost midnight. I want you to stay close  
to me for the rest of my time here."  
"Leave me alone! I'm tired of all this prophecy nonsense. I have been  
experiencing hell since you came with all of that prophecy crap! My  
beloved apprentice is dead and working for Hades, Lily is in the  
hospital, I am being hunted by rare hunters, and my missing brother is  
walking around with a Chaos monster. What reason on this earth should I  
be in good spirits?"  
"Don't blame your falls on me. In case you forgot, much more is at stake  
then just your emotions."  
"I don't give a damn anymore!" screamed Danny. If destiny wants me so  
bad, they can have me! I have finally realized why Demetra and Paul left  
me. I am weak. I am not worthy of my title. Oh how I wish that Shinato  
would spare me and kill me now"  
Rosa walked over and slapped Danny in anger. Danny stared at her and  
held his cheek. He started to whimper. Then he finally snapped. He  
started to conjure a stun spell to attack Rosa with. Rosa withdrew in  
fear. STOP PALADIN CHAMBERS! boomed a voice in the sanctuary. Reality  
around him froze and Danny's deck started to glow. The winged messenger  
and Holy Knight Persus shot out of his deck. In addition, Guardian Angel  
Joan and Shinato himself appeared in the church from the heavens. Danny  
with fear stumbled back. "Shinato..." gasped Danny. Danny got up and  
wasn't sure what was in store with him against the four of the five  
strongest angels in heaven. "It's about time we had a talk Daniel"  
declared Shinato. "What good will talking do Shinato? I'm sure that you  
know that the world is in a lot of trouble." "We know" added Joan, "And  
we want to help"  
"Joan is right Danny. I'm not here to warn or to pass any judgment on  
you. I'm here to assure you that we in heaven are still on your side and  
that we still care about you and your well being."  
"You're concerned huh?" taunted Danny, "How come you're not concerned  
with Demetra. If you're so concerned about me, why did you allow Demetra  
to be eaten by a damn vampire?! You knew that if I met her again, I  
would have to slay her."  
"My dealings with Demetra are none of your concern paladin. I turned a  
blind eye to your compassion for her. There are more important things to  
discuss at this time." Danny still overcome with anger kept his silence.  
Serenity the winged messenger took her turn to speak. "As we already  
mentioned Paladin Chambers, we know about the invasion of chaos plaguing  
the earth. And we know a solution."  
"Danny, have you ever heard of the Eslydion blade?" asked Persus. Danny  
kept his silence.  
"It is a sacred sword forged in heaven. It rests in the spirit temple  
where it waits for its destined welder to claim it" answered Joan.  
"We have a good hunch that you might be able to use the sword" said  
Shinato. "But we must warn you, tomorrow is the day that Rosa said that  
you were to die. And so far, I haven't seen any difference with that  
prophesy. But with the Eslydion, you may be able to make a difference."  
"Danny, will you go to the spirit temple to claim the Eslydion?" asked  
Serenity.  
Danny thought. He took a shot at Rosa and he thought back a few minutes  
ago when he raised his hand to her. He felt shame toward the woman who  
came to his time to save him. He made up his mind. "You convinced me  
Shinato. Yes, I will claim the Eslydion."  
"Good" said Shinato with a smile. We will now join you. I hope we can  
assist you in your journey ahead. All of the angels turned into card  
form. Shinato also left a miracle ark card so that Shinato could be  
brought out into spirit form. With his newfound angel reinforcement, he  
turned to find a place to sleep. Time resumed normally, leaving Rosa  
confused to what just happened.  
  
Demetra was sitting on a tree stump looking upon Danny's distant hut.  
Another wave of sadness overcame her. Danny still seemed to really care  
for her. And she believed that neither she nor Danny could ever fight  
each other again. Danny meant too much to her. She couldn't go through  
life knowing that such a wonderful man who meant the world to the  
amazons, the village, and his spirits to be her enemy. She noticed some  
shadows gathering. The Dark Ruler himself appeared from them. "What  
troubles you my dear? You were not yourself tonight."  
"It was nothing" lied Demetra looking away.  
"You don't need to lie, my precious flower, I know what happened. Looks  
like the paladin struck your soft side. My, looks like you're getting  
soft. That doesn't suit well with me. I should kill you now and slay  
the paladin myself." Demetra clenched her fists and teeth. "You won't  
touch him!" Demetra's vampire fangs sprung out and she rushed Hades. He  
grabbed her throat and held her high. "Don't waste your time child. You  
could never stand up to me." He threw her into a tree. "Now my precious  
morsel, I'm going to give you a gift and a task. Danny is heading to the  
spirit temple first thing in the morning. I want you to intercept him  
and take him out with the card that I am giving you." Hades threw some  
brimstone at her. It fell in front of her and transformed into... the  
crush card!! The crush card was one of the most deadly of curses. There  
was no shaman alive that could completely escape this card's power. By  
merely infecting one of her weak dark monsters, all monsters in the  
opponents hand and on the field would be quickly killed. In addition,  
any monster with high attack power drawn the next five turns afterward  
would die too. There were only a handful of shamans in history to weld  
this power. "You seem impressed Demetra. Use my gift well. Also, I want  
you to also get the Masamune sword for me. It resides in the spirit  
temple along with the Eslydion that Danny is attempting to get. If I  
have that sword of evil capturing the chaos monsters will be no problem.  
I can't wait to add more chaos monsters with my Chaos Emperor Dragon.  
Hades burst into a cloud of flames and disappeared. Demetra was left  
looking at her new crush card. She knew that death was near. Either  
Danny or Hades was going to take her out. She took out her deck and took  
a deep breath. She hurried off to the spirit temple to beat the morning  
light of day. 


	12. part 1

Chapter 13: A hero appears  
  
Jacob was desperately trying to get warm as he walked through the  
countryside. He went back to the dark scorpion hideout. Taking the  
opportunity to repay his earlier rudeness, they teased him with their  
warm shelter and meal. Jacob told all of them to shove it and walked  
off, too proud to give them the apology they asked for. Now he was  
regretting it. The night air was bitter and it was too late to be  
walking around. Not that he was scared or anything. Not with his chaos  
soldier. He noticed that his path lead him near the Shady Lady tavern.  
Jacob thought for a moment. The women there didn't like him that well.  
Most of them teased him whenever he tried to hit on them. There was that  
one though. Mimi, the young exiled amazon girl had the total hots for  
him. Jacob grumbled at the very thought of spending the night in the  
same building as her. Oh well, shelter was shelter. He noticed a blaze  
afar off. The shady lady was in that direction! He ran over and sure  
enough the tavern was on fire. Most of it was put out already though.  
He noticed two men near the tavern. He ran over to confront them. The  
two men turned around. Jacob recognized one of them as Paul Grimm, one  
of his brother's old students. "Paul, did you do this?" asked Jacob  
sternly. "I didn't do anything to these women. You should be thanking  
me for putting the fires out. I was just passing by."  
"I don't believe you" said Jacob. "Whether you want to believe me or  
not, that's not your problem now. Now you need to worry about me taking  
your chaos soldier from you. Jacob Chambers, I challenge you to a duel  
for your black luster soldier!" "Why should I accept? I could have my  
soldier just blow you away right now." "If you don't agree to this duel,  
I'll finish the destruction of this place. I don't know who did it, but  
I'll finish it if it means luring Danny here and stealing more chaos  
monsters." Danny heard a group from behind him. It was the Dark  
Scorpions. "Is there a problem Jacob?" asked Don while pulling out his  
guns. "Yea, I think its time to show these creeps a lesson, Dark  
Scorpions, its time to duel. They all nodded and turned into card form.  
"Wonderful!" cried Paul. "It won't be any trouble to defeat an amateur  
like you. Truesdale lets get him." "Jokes on you Paul. I will not help  
you. I will now fight both you and Jacob in a three way duel for both of  
your Chaos monsters!" "That ready to die huh? Fine, I'll destroy you  
both. Let's duel!"  
  
The dueling platform rose once again and all three warriors prepared for  
a harsh duel. "I'll begin" declared Jacob. "I'll summon the unfriendly  
amazon in attack mode. Then I'll set two cards facedown. That will do  
it for me." "Good opening move" said Truesdale to Jacob. For my turn  
I'll summon Granadora then I'll play the legendary ocean magic card. And  
because of my Granadora's special ability, I gain 1000 lifepoints" A rush  
of water flooded the area around the platform; however the duelists were  
hovering safe above the water. "To finish, I will also set two cards  
facedown and end my turn" It was now Lord Grimm's turn. This is bad he  
told himself. It's not often were I'm overpowered in the first turn.  
"Since I can't beat your monsters right now, I'll play the pot of greed  
magic card, allowing me to draw two more cards. I'll set a monster in  
defense mode and end my turn." It was Jacob's turn again. Because he  
couldn't give the tribute his amazon needed to stay on the field, she was  
destroyed in the standby phase. "I'll play the magic card; raise dead  
(monster reborn) to bring back my amazon. I'll then summon Don Zaloog to  
the field. My amazon will destroy your defense monster and then Don will  
attack you directly!" The amazon's huge sword made quick work of Paul's  
dark blade, and Don shot Paul with his guns. Paul lost 1400 lifepoints  
and Don discarded one card from Paul's hand. Paul: 6600 Truesdale: 9000  
Jacob: 8000 Jacob ended his turn. I could attack Paul directly said  
Truesdale to himself, But if Jacob gets more of the scorpions to the  
field, it could be bad for me. I think I'll get rid of the real threat,  
Don Zaloog. for my turn, Granadora will attack you Jacob. Granadora  
dove underwater. Don tried to counterattack, but Granadora was too  
strong, Don was pulled underwater and perished. Jacob lost 700  
lifepoints. Truesdale: 9000 Jacob: 7300 Paul: 6600 Jacob was extremely  
winded off now. "You mess with my friends you winged freak, you mess  
with all of us" threatened Jacob. He pointed a finger at Truesdale.  
"You're behind is mine" Paul began his turn. He finally saw the  
opportunity to play those high level monsters that were in his hand.  
"I'll play the magic card, snatch steal. I'll steal Granadora from you  
Truesdale." "Is that so? I'll counter with the trap card Raigeki  
Strike!" I'll discard one card from my hand and destroy your magic card."  
Paul was again worried. That ruined everything. Now he was open again  
to another direct attack. If Jacob summoned another scorpion, their  
effects would cripple him. Paul was forced to end his turn. In his  
standby phase, Jacob's amazon was once again destroyed. "I'll summon  
Cliff the trap remover, then I'll play this magic card called the A  
forces. This card will give all of my warrior monsters 200 attack points  
for every warrior and spell caster monster on my side of the field.  
Cliff's attack was now 1400. Jacob wanted to attack Truesdale, but  
Granadora was too high in attack. Cliff, take down Paul! Cliff ran as  
fast as he could through the flooded playing field and stabbed Paul in  
the gut. Paul lost another 1400 and Cliff destroyed two cards from  
Paul's deck while he was reeling. Truesdale: 9000 Jacob: 7300 Paul: 5200  
Truesdale started to delight in Paul's pain. He enjoyed Paul cursing and  
trying to stop the bleeding from Don's gunshots and Cliff's stab wound.  
"How does it feel Paul, to be on the receiving end of great pain? You  
are finally being paid back for all of your crimes against my people.  
Now I think I'll add in more pain with Granadora. Granadora, rip him to  
shreds!" Granadora roared and swam toward Paul.

note: this is an intermission. This was a long duel, part two is the next chapter


	13. part 2

Just as it was about to rip into Paul, a wall of puff balls blocked him. "What?!" cried Truesdale frustrated. The flood of Kuribohs saved Paul from Granadora's attack. "You think that you can take me down Fairy King. You have another thing coming." Once Truesdale ended his turn, Paul summoned Newt (Slate Warrior) to the field. Since Granadora was still too high for him to take down he attacked Cliff instead. "I don't think so" interrupted Jacob, "Activate trap card, zero gravity! Paul threw another fit. All monsters changed battle position on the field, but more importantly, the attack failed. Paul was forced to end his turn again. "Now to take care of you both. I'll summon the Blindly Loyal Goblin to the field, and since both my goblin and cliff are warriors, both receive 200 attack points for each of them. Goblin, attack Paul's Newt." You'll regret that hero, because whenever Newt is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 attack points." True enough, the goblin started to get a little stiff after the attack. Cliff went in for another attack. "Hold on just a minute" said Paul with a smile. "Why go for me, when it's Truesdale that is beating both of us? Let me make it easy for you. Activate trap card, Ring of Destruction." A grenade ring wrapped around Granadora. It blew up and Granadora went with it. All players took 2100 lifepoint damage, but Truesdale took an additional 2000 because Granadora's owner loses lifepoints when it goes to the graveyard. Truesdale doubled over and screamed in extreme pain. Jacob decided that it was smarter to destroy Truesdale field magic card. Cliff's second ability would do that. "Cliff attack Truesdale instead." "ACTIVATE TRAP CARD, TORNADO WALL!" yelled Truesdale with rage. "Activate trap card, trap jammer!" countered Jacob. Since Truesdale activated his trap during the battle phase, Jacob could negate for free. The tornados disappeared around Truesdale. "Activate trap card, shadow spell!" declared Truesdale. Chains flew out of the water and bound Cliff. As well as not being able to move, he also lost 700 attack points. "BLAST!!" cursed Jacob. For his turn, Truesdale just drew a card and passed. Truesdale: 4900 Jacob: 5200 Paul: 3100 Paul smiled to himself. His plan worked. He always prided himself on his manipulation abilities. Now he had a clear shot of both duelists. Paul drew his card, but Jacob activated thunder of ruler so that Paul would have to skip his battle phase this turn. That was okay though, because Paul had no monsters to attack anyway. He wanted to make sure however that Cliff wouldn't get another chance to attack. So he used the lightning bolt magic card to destroy him. Paul ended his turn. Jacob drew, but didn't draw a monster. He ended his turn. Truesdale and Jacob were starting to really hate each other for the moves they were making to each other. Truesdale decided that he would take him out first. "I'll summon the 7-colored fish. With my ocean magic card, his attack rises to 2000. Now my fish will attack you directly Jacob. The fish tackled Jacob hard. Truesdale: 4900 Jacob: 3200 Paul: 3100 Paul also wanted to take a shot at Jacob for what his scorpions did to him. He summoned the Giant orc and it dropped Jacob like a fly with its huge bone swipe. Truesdale: 4900 Paul: 3100 Jacob: 1000 Jacob was so dizzy he could barely stand. Sometimes duelists were too beat-up in duels and quit just because their bodies couldn't take anymore pain. But if he lost, he would lose his chaos soldier and the scorpions efforts would have been in vain. He couldn't give up. He drew but his draw wasn't a monster. He had to give up and fell to his knees. He was going to lose and let the scorpions down. "Don't worry, you fool. I won't destroy you yet. I may need you to make sure Paul loses. I'll summon Lekunga to the field. Lekunga will destroy your orc." Since Giant orcs go to defense mode after they attack, it was easy taking for Lekunga. Then the fish took 2000 lifepoints out of Paul. Paul was now enraged with the embarrassment of being torn up by two amateur duelists. He was now going to make his comeback and he would do it with a vengeance. "The end is near for you two fools" said Paul with angry tone. "I'll tribute three demon souls to summon the dark necrofear. I'll then tribute my necrofear to summon Android Psycho Shocker to the field. I'll then equip my android with demon's axe to increase his attack to 3400. Now my machine will destroy Lekunga." Lekunga was sushi after Jinzo's electrified axe swipe. Truesdale lost 900 lifepoints. Jacob: 1000 Paul: 1100 Truesdale: 2200. "And that's not where the terror ends Truesdale, for at the end of my turn, my necrofear will possess your monster making it mine." True enough, Truesdale's fish started to convulse and swam to Paul's side of the field. Truesdale lost both of his monsters in one turn. Jacob simply put a monster in defense mode for his turn. Truesdale put one monster in defense mode and sent one water monster's soul to the body of an aqua spirit so he could summon it to the field. He ended his turn. Paul began another turn. "Before you make your move, my aqua spirit will turn your Jinzo to defense mode and you will not be able to move it for this entire turn Paul" declared Truesdale. "Have it your own way, I'll have my new fish attack your aqua spirit. The fish attack and destroyed the spirit. Jacob: 1000 Paul: 1100 Truesdale: 2000. With Jinzo on the field, no player could use traps, so Jake knew he needed to take it off the field or else this duel would be impossible to win. But for the time being, he decided it would be better to do lifepoint damage "I'll flip summon another blindly loyal goblin and equip it with my own demon's axe. Then I'll attack and destroy the seven colored fish. Paul: 300 Jacob: 1000 Truesdale: 2000 Truesdale put one monster in defense mode and ended his turn. "For my turn, I'll play the magic card tempest, destroying all magic and trap cards on the field. Truesdale's ocean and the two demon axes were destroyed by the heavy storm made from Paul's card. Then he switched Jinzo to attack mode and destroyed Jacob's goblin. Paul: 300 Jacob: 400 Truesdale: 2000 Jacob needed a miracle but didn't get one. He had to pass without playing anything. Truesdale had at least one of them in his hand, but still wanted to make sure Paul couldn't make anymore comebacks. I'll play another legendary ocean magic card, once against flooding the playing field. Then I'll flip summon, my penguin soldier. When he is flip summoned my penguin can return up to two monsters to their opponents' hands. Looks like Jinzo is out of this fight. The penguin waddled up to Jinzo, turned its sword sideways and smacked Jinzo back into Paul's hand. Then I'll tribute my penguin for Levia Dragon. Now take out the rest of Paul's lifepoints so that we may avenge our people. Leviathan charged and shot a huge, glowing beam out of its mouth and blasted Paul away. He fell onto the ground and didn't move. "Now onto the other annoyance. Make your last move" said to Jacob. "With pleasure..." said Jacob with a smile. I'll summon the Amazoness paladin and play the magic card, dian keto the cure master to increase my lifepoints by 1000. Then I'll play the magic card, Amazoness spellcaster. This card will switch our monsters original attacks, making my Amazoness strong enough to kill leviathan. Truesdale stepped back in shock. Leviathan was now 1900 while the paladin was 2700. The woman warrior leaped into the dragon was stabbed it near its head, destroying it. Truesdale: 900 Jacob: 1400 "You may have destroyed my best monster you little insect, but that doesn't mean I don't have other moves. I'll summon Giga Gagagigo to the field and he has more then enough power to take out your amazon. With all of his cybernetic power, the lizard warrior easily took our Jacob's warrior. Truesdale: 900 Jacob: 600 Jacob set three cards facedown. Now's the end of you Jacob, I'll will take yours and Paul's chaos monsters and avenge my people. I'll summon the legendary fisherman to the field. Go my monsters, make him a trophy. Not so fast Truesdale, activate magic card scapegoat." Four fluffy sheep appeared in front of Jacob. "That will only prolong your defeat" said Truesdale. "Will it? Activate trap card, needle ceiling!" A rain of spikes fell upon Truesdale's monsters, easily killing them. "NO!!" yelled Truesdale. Now, I'll activate trap card, jar of greed, giving me an extra card in my hand and its just perfect to take you out. On Jacob's turn, he summoned warrior Dai Greppher and took out Truesdale, winning the duel. 


	14. The fight for the Eslydion

Chapter 14: Dawn of Destiny  
  
Jacob, relishing in his victory, started to do a victory dance, while  
all of his discarded cards were restored and returned to his library.  
Truesdale was injured by decided to limp away without causing anymore  
trouble. Paul on the other hand wasn't very happy. He quickly sat  
straight up and charged Jacob angrily despite his injuries. Jacob  
stopped his dance and turned around, only to run into Paul's charging  
clothesline. While Jacob was trying to recover, Paul picked him up with  
one hand and started to choke him. "You idiot. No way will an imbecile  
like you take my chaos monster. I will end your life now" growled Paul.  
Then a thorn whip cracked and wrapped around Paul's neck. "Make one move  
and I'll tear your freaking head off!" warned Meanae. She used her rose  
whip to stop Paul while Chick and Gorg tried to chase Truesdale down, but  
he headed to the waterside and used some of his monsters to get away.  
Paul dropped Jacob and stood there irate. Don got some rope and tied  
Paul's hands together. Then the scorpion gang tended to the distraught  
Alice and the other women of the former Shady Lady tavern. No one was  
hurt and Alice did have some medicine in her outside warehouse so she  
could tend to everyone's injuries. But unfortunately Alice was extremely  
upset. Her tavern was destroyed. She didn't have anything anymore. The  
scorpions were busy tended to the girls while Jacob demanded answers out  
of Paul. "Start talking Grimm. Why did you attack the tavern?" "Didn't  
you hear me the first time, you fool. I didn't do this. I noticed that  
the village was ablaze and also noticed fire over here. I thought your  
brother was here and I came here for his help." "Spare me, you wanted to  
ask my brother for help?" mocked Jacob. "You were probably trying to  
lure my brother here to gang up on him and steal his monsters." "You  
know while we are here wasting time here, the village is being attacked  
by Ha des's forces." "What?! What the heck does Hades want with the  
village?" "How should I know?" argued Paul, "If you untie me, maybe we  
can both check it out." "Me trust you? Please, I'm not that stupid."  
"Believe me, I'm the best chance you have. If there was a time you  
needed to trust anyone, you better do it now. Let your scorpion friends  
handle things here. We need to stop Ha des. "Go ahead Jacob, we will  
take care of the ladies here" said Don. "All right Paul, let's go. But  
if you try anything, I will kill you." "Have it your way, now let's go."  
Jacob cut Paul's bindings off and both men headed to save the village.  
  
By the morning light of day, Danny beheld the spirit temple. He had been  
traveling for most of the early morning. Of course, Rosa joined him.  
She kept on harping on this was his destined day to die and that there  
was no way she was letting him out of her sight. So they both traveled  
together to the temple. Before entering, Danny wanted to let Rosa know a  
couple of things. "Alight Rosa, you're gonna need to stay out here.  
From what I heard, this temple is bad news. They say that only really  
evil or really pure people can last in this temple. It drains strength  
from you as you travel. Not only that, they say that there are obstacles  
guarding the swords." "I told you already, I'm not leaving you. I will  
turn into a card so that you can use me. You better not get me killed."  
Rosa closed her eyes and transformed into a card. Danny looked in  
surprise. Wow, he knew that this was a great addition to his deck. He  
shuffled it in and entered the temple.  
  
Chapter 15: The fight for the legendary swords  
  
Danny entered into the spirit temple. As soon as he set foot inside, he  
could already feel the strain of the temple's magic. Although he had  
plenty of energy to spare, he knew it was a good idea to get out of here  
as soon as possible. Danny quickened his pace to a jog. He came to a  
passageway with colored tiles. Knowing that this had to be a trap of  
some kind, he pulled out his sword and tapped a random plate. A giant  
stone slab closed behind him and fountains of fire spewed all around him.  
He ducked down and waited for them to stop. After a minute the danger  
was over. He stayed down and tried another one. Same result. As soon  
as that round was over, he tapped a yellow one. He braced himself again,  
but this time, no fire came out. Danny figured he could only step on the  
yellow ones. He nimbly jumped from yellow tile to yellow tile, but as  
soon as he reached the middle, all the tiles turned to other colored ones  
and the tunnel started to close ahead. "Give me a break" Danny  
complained. He broke into a straight sprint and did get a little burned,  
but managed to beat out the rock wall. Next he came to a huge chasm that  
was very long and very deep. Danny thought for a moment and cast a float  
charm on himself. He started to creep across the chasm. Normally, this  
spell should have lasted for at least 10 minutes, but it was only a few  
seconds before Danny dropped. He frantically tried to return to the edge  
but missed it. Danny was frantically waving his arms and grabbed...thin  
air? Sure enough, Danny grabbed some invisible ledge. "It was a leap of  
faith" Danny said to himself. He pulled himself up and slowly followed  
the ledge by feel until he got to the end. When he got to the end, he  
spread some dirt on the ledge so he could go across it easier if he had  
to leave in a hurry. Danny went into the next room. It was a large,  
almost cathedral-like in style and at the end in two stones stood two  
swords. One shone with a brilliant light and had a beautiful handle with  
a gleaming blade. The other was a dark sword with a bigger blade and  
seemed to pulse an evil aura. "The Masamune and Eslydion..." Danny  
whispered to himself. He got a little ecstatic at the sight of the  
scared blade. He ran towards it. Then a woman leaped down from one of  
the statues lining the wall. It was Demetra. "You? What are you doing  
here?!" exclaimed Danny. "Doing the will of my master" said Demetra  
emotionless. "Hades wants the Masamune doesn't he?" asked Danny. "He  
wants much more then that. He also wants me to bring him the chaos  
monster located in this temple, the chaos sorcerer." "Can't let you do  
that Demetra" said Danny getting tense. "Then I must defeat you once  
again. Draw your deck; I challenge you to a duel!" Danny looked at her  
determined but reluctant face. He knew that she really didn't want to do  
this. He had to save her. "Demetra, you're forcing yourself. It  
doesn't have to be this way" Danny said while moving to her with arms  
outstretched. Demetra got surprised and stepped back. "What are you  
doing? Stay back" she cried. "Please Demetra, please come back to me.  
I miss you. And I want to return to the family." "Don't do this again.  
I swear I'll bite you." Demetra's vampire fangs popped out again and she  
prepared to spring if Danny came any closer. Danny, however didn't stop  
his advance. Demetra got weepy and leaped toward Danny and tackled him.  
She turned his neck to the side and dived toward his neck. "I do not  
wish to be your enemy Demetra. If death is what will put an end to that,  
then so be it. I just ask one favor from you Demetra. Please do not let  
the chaos sorcerer fall into the wrong hands. Please give it to Rosa.  
Danny unholstered his deck and put it to his side. "Also, please let my  
spirits go. Now do as you need to" Danny closed his eyes and yielded his  
fate to Demetra. Demetra clenched her teeth and shed more tears. "Why  
are you doing this? Why are you making me right about you? Don't be  
weak Danny. Be strong for me." She cried some more and withdrew her  
fangs. She laid down on Danny and kissed him. Danny returned it and  
held her close while shedding tears of his own. "Let's do this together,  
Demetra. Let's save Earth just like we were meant to." "Right" said  
Demetra drying her face. They got up and went toward the swords. But  
before they could touch them, a vortex opened up and a strange man popped  
out. "The chaos sorcerer" said Demetra. "Yes, I am the chaos sorcerer,  
and I am in charge of protecting these blades of light and darkness. All  
those in search of their power must make it through the temple and defeat  
the guardian in a duel. That is why only shamans of light or darkness  
can make it through here." "If it's a duel you want you got it" said  
Danny while reaching for his deck, which he reholstered after getting up.  
Demetra also brought out hers. "Now two against one is not fair, so  
I'll even the odds more." The chaos sorcerer did some weird hand  
gestures and two clouds came from his hands and started to form into  
shapes on the ground. Up rose two beings. One looking like a sinister  
Danny and the other like a pure, compassionate Demetra. "You will duel  
against your opposite selves. If you win, you can attempt to claim the  
swords. And if you lose, you will lose your decks and your minds.  
Prepare to battle!" 


	15. the stand

Chapter 16: The price of power  
  
"The rules are as follows" declared the Chaos Sorcerer. "This will be a  
two on two duel with no time limit. Both duelists will share the same  
field and graveyard. You are allowed to cross tribute and also allowed  
to use card effects for any person in this duel. Both duelists on a team  
can still only control up to 5 monsters and magic/trap cards. Also, no  
player will be allowed to attack until everyone had a chance to play a  
card. Now to begin. In this duel Demetra Novax will begin first. Then  
Dark Danny will go next, and then light Demetra, then lastly Danny  
Chambers. Now begin your turn Novax" Demetra took a breath and drew her  
first card. "To begin, I'll set a monster in defense mode and play two  
more cards facedown. That will do it for me. Dark Danny also put a  
monster in defense mode and set two cards facedown and ended his turn.  
"For my turn, I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch and end my turn. "Okay,  
time for some offense" said Light Demetra in a commanding voice. "I'll  
also set a monster in defense mode and set two cards facedown." "And  
I'll activate trap card, ring of destruction" Dark Danny cut in. "My  
target is your angel." "Blast, not another ring..." grumbled Danny as his  
angel fell victim to the terrible trap card. All duelists took 1800 life  
point damage. Life points: Danny: 6200 Dark Danny: 6200 Demetra: 6200  
Light Demetra: 6200 Demetra began her second turn. "I'll play Harpie's  
feather sweeper to destroy all of your magic and trap cards." The  
guardians both got grimaces on their faces. A crush card was destroyed.  
"But that was my card!" exclaimed Demetra while staring at her deck.  
"You need to keep better eye on things that are yours" said the chaos  
sorcerer. Demetra sneered and ended her turn. Dark Danny put another  
monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Danny copied that move and  
put his own monster in defense mode. Light Demetra also played one  
monster in defense mode. For her turn, Demetra just drew a card. Dark  
Danny set one card facedown, ending his turn. I don't feel good about  
this... said Danny to himself. So far, all players have been playing  
defensively. When this game busts open, its going to be bloody Danny  
decided to take action. I'll tribute my facedown monster and one of  
Demetra's to summon Guardian Angel Joan. Now my angel will attack your  
defense monster Imposter Demetra. The twin headed behemoth was easily  
destroyed by Joan's divine ring. Her attack increased Danny's life  
points by an amount equal the original attack of the destroyed monster.  
Danny: 7400 Light Demetra made a smirk. "Your monster may be strong,  
Chambers, but my dragon makes a quick recovery, returning to my side of  
the field with 1000 attack and defense points. Now I'll tribute my two  
monsters to summon Sanga of Thunder." "Sanga of Thunder!" exclaimed  
Danny. You must be holding the power of the gate guardian" "Light  
Demetra once again smirked. "Correct hero, I do wield the power of the  
mighty gate guardian. And with my quick tribute deck, both of you will  
face its wrath!" "We'll see about that" said Demetra bravely, "It's my  
move. I'll set two cards facedown." "Activate trap card, ojama trio!"  
said Dark Danny quickly. Three ugly gremlins appear on Demetra's side of  
the field. "What is the meaning of this?!" Demetra demanded. "The ojama  
trio trap card makes these little guys appear on your side of the field.  
They may be weak, but their presence comes at a terrible cost. If they  
leave the field by battle, you lose 700 life points for each one"  
exclaimed Dark Danny. "Just great..." grumbled Demetra as the creatures  
danced around. "Now to make use of your ojama monsters" declared Dark  
Danny, "I'll summon spear dragon. My dragon special ability allows me to  
inflict life point damage to your monsters, even if they are in defense  
mode. And once my dragon attacks your tokens you'll lose 1600 life  
points." "Just try it" threatened Demetra, "I'll activate trap card,  
ceasefire! This powerful trap card will turn all facedown monsters  
facedown, negating any flip effects. In addition, both of you will lose  
500 life points for each effect monster on the field." Both guardians  
lost 2500 life points. "And as for your dragon, I'll activate trap card,  
nightmare wheel of torture!" This trap card will render your dragon  
useless and make you lose another 500 life points at each of your standby  
phases. Dark Danny/Light Demetra: 3700 "That was great Demetra. I have  
confidence we'll win this duel. For my turn, I'll summon Manju of the  
ten-thousand hands to the field. My angel's special ability allows me to  
search for one ritual monster or magic card from my deck and I'll put  
Miracle Ark into my hand. Then I'll attack Sanga with Joan's divine ring  
of mercy." "Sanga, raise Light Screen!" said Light Demetra. My monster  
special ability allows me to negate a single attack one time in this  
duel. I'll cash it in now." The light screen destroyed the ring and  
Danny ended his turn. Light Demetra set one card facedown and ended her  
turn. Dark Danny drew, took his life point damage and got an evil look  
on his face. :"Let's see you block this! I'll tribute spear dragon and  
my witch of the black forest to summon my almighty tyrant dragon to the  
field. "And I'll activate my ring of destruction to destroy your  
precious angel Danny" said Light Demetra. The ring destroyed Joan and  
everyone received 2800 life point damage. Now my dragon, show them your  
wrath!" The dragon inhaled deeply and got a huge fireball at one of  
Demetra monsters. Both Danny and Demetra had to shield their eyes.  
Demetra's nimble mongoma was destroyed, increasing her life points by  
1000 and allowing her to summon two more to the field. Then the dragon  
attacked again, destroying the many-handed angel. "Your dragon can  
attack twice?!" cried Danny as he felt the pain from the attack. "Sure  
can" said Dark Danny. That's just one of my dragon's special abilities."  
Danny: 5600 Dark Danny: 3200 Demetra: 7200 "Now for my turn to begin"  
said Danny. "Before you begin Danny, I'll activate magic card cyclone to  
destroy one of their cards." Light Demetra's facedown God's declaration  
was destroyed. "Thanks for the help Demetra" said Danny once again.  
"Now there's nothing stopping me from playing this card, dark hole!"  
"All monsters on the field were destroyed. "Next I'll play the magic  
card exchange. I'll exchange a card from you, Imposter Demetra." She  
sneered and showed Danny her hand. He took her raise dead magic card and  
she took his Jowgen the spiritualist. "Now I'll activate magic card,  
raise dead." "If you think you're getting my dragon think again" added  
Dark Danny with an irate look on his face, another effect requires you to  
tribute a dragon to resurrect him." "Who said I wanted your dragon? I'm  
going to bring my Guardian Angel Joan to life!" With the card's magic,  
Joan made a glorious return. "Now my angel will attack Light Demetra  
directly making her lose a great deal of life points. She fell to the  
ground in pain and couldn't get up. It appears that Light Demetra cannot  
continue the duel" said the chaos sorcerer. Danny, it's up to you.  
Danny will have a turn in-between your turns. "This is unacceptable"  
said Danny with a furious tone. I will destroy you both!" Danny  
continued to hold his focus, but lost it when Demetra started to shiver  
furiously and held her head. "Demetra, what's wrong?" cried Danny,  
rushing to her. 


	16. lament of innocence

Chapter 17: The stand  
  
Demetra seemed to be having some difficulty. She was holding her head  
and seemed to trying to not scream. "What's wrong Demetra?" asked Danny  
with fear in his voice. He tried to comfort her. "Hold your position  
paladin" warned the sorcerer. "We are in a sacred duel. If she is not  
able to duel, she must forfeit and save herself the punishment of losing  
this duel" "Drop out Demetra" pleaded Danny. "I can handle the last  
one." "No way, we are in this together." She seemed to conquer her  
ailment temporarily. Danny wanted to end this now and take care of her,  
but he still couldn't lose his cool. Reluctantly, they both continued.  
Dark Danny began his turn. I will summon Sapphire Dragon to the field.  
Then I'll play raise dead and tribute my dragon to summon my tyrant  
dragon back from the graveyard. The dreadful dragon rose from the dead  
and shot out a powerful ray of flame toward the heroes. "TYRANT DRAGON,  
SEND THAT ANGEL BACK TO HEAVEN!" Joan was once again defeated.  
"Activate trap card, the rope of life" said Demetra, still suffering from  
her ailment. By discarding my entire hand, I will resurrect Danny's  
angel and give it 800 extra attack points, bringing her attack to 3600.  
"What?!" cried Dark Danny. To end his turn, he played molten  
destruction. The temple started to erupt from certain lamps smoky lava.  
The field magic card increased the attack of all fire type monsters by  
500. Demetra drew a card and set one facedown and ended her turn. She  
wasn't looking that well. She was looking very ill and still seemed to  
be struggling as if she was trying to keep control of something. Dark  
Danny seemed pleased with his next draw. "I play the magic card, snatch  
steal!" Joan became brainwashed and flew to Dark Danny's side of the  
field. Danny felt sorry for Joan. She has died three times so far and  
just now became brainwashed. "Now for my ultimate monster" said Danny  
triumphantly. "I'll summon Horus Flame Dragon level 4 to the field." A  
mystical fire breathing dragon came to the field. Thanks to the magic  
card, it was 2100. "My flame dragon is unbeatable. As long as he  
remains face up, he cannot become brainwashed. I will now direct all of  
my attack power to Demetra. Hopefully the pain will make her submit,  
just like you did to my Demetra. The dragon and brainwashed Joan  
prepared their attacks. Danny looked in horror. He had no cards or  
monsters to defend her. If these attacks connected, the force and pain  
could kill even someone like Demetra, especially in the state she was in.  
"Activate trap card, gravity bind" said Demetra weakly. Danny silently  
cheered. It was indeed one of his hated traps, but at least Demetra was  
safe and both duelists had lots of low level monsters to attack under it.  
Danny suddenly remembered Lily and how good she was on breaking though  
opponent's defenses. A wave of concern and sadness overcame him, but he  
held his cool. Danny drew. "I will play my own cyclone magic card to  
destroy your magic card. Joan will now return to me but not before your  
magic card gives me 1000 life points. Now I will transfer two light  
souls from my graveyard into another angel of mine. Two shining spirits  
fused together and formed the soul of purity and light. Once she  
appeared, Danny ended his turn. Dark Danny passed his next turn.  
Demetra set another card facedown and ended her turn. Danny set one  
monster facedown and played two cards facedown and ended his turn. Dark  
Danny got another huge smile on his face. First he destroyed gravity  
bind with cyclone, then he tributed his flame dragon for hours flame  
dragon level 6. Now my dragon will attack your facedown monster.  
Danny's saint magician was destroyed, allowing him to put a magic card in  
his graveyard in his hand. Dark Danny then attacked with his Tyrant  
dragon and Demetra was the target. "I don't think so! Activate trap  
card, mirror wall! This card will halve your monsters attack." "Don't  
you know anything!" said Dark Danny with a smirk. "My dragon is immune  
to traps that affect him only. The dragon indeed destroyed the mirror  
wall with little difficulty. It barely slowed down the attack. "JOAN,  
PROTECT DEMETRA!" cried Danny again. The slowed attack gave Joan enough  
time to intercept the attack and with Joan's increased attack she  
deflected it. The dragon died by its own flame and Dark Danny lost 200  
life points, while Danny gained 2900 life points. Dark Danny got upset  
again but brushed it off. "You may be able to handle my tyrant dragon,  
but let's see you handle my strongest monster. I'll tribute my hours  
flame dragon to summon hours flame dragon level 8." The dragon burst  
into flames but became reborn into a huge, terrifying dragon. My dragon  
is not only strong, but I can negate any magic card I wish without paying  
any life points, discarding any cards, or tributing any monsters. In  
other words, you're through! I will also play the temple of the kings.  
This magic card will allow me to activate traps like magic cards but more  
importantly, I need it to summon another monster. But for the time  
being, I will play trap card, hexagram's curse. This trap card will  
paralyze your angel in a magical seal. It won't be able to attack."  
Danny started to sweat a little. The dragon had an attack of 3500. It  
was still strong enough to be beaten by Joan, but it would be tough  
without using magic cards for insurance. Plus Joan couldn't attack  
anyway it was his turn. I will summon Tsukuyomi to the field. A dark  
priestess appeared from the special portal from which only spirit  
monsters dwell. "Her? What can she do?" asked Dark Danny. "Oh my  
priestess has more then just a pretty face. Her special power allows me  
to turn one monster on the field facedown defense mode and I'm choosing  
your dragon. "What will that do?" "Lots. For one thing I can play  
cyclone and destroy hexagram's curse, allowing my angel to attack. Joan,  
destroy that dragon. Since the dragon was facedown, it couldn't negate  
the magic card and was destroyed easily. Now I'll finish you off with  
the soul of purity and light. "Activate trap card, holy life barrier!"  
cut in Danny. "By discarding one card from my hand, I negate all damage  
to my life points this turn. "Blast!" cursed Danny. Dark Danny would  
have another shot at life. "Nice try, but it will take more then that to  
take me down. I will play the magic card raise dead to resurrect my holy  
beast-shelket from the graveyard. Since temple of the kings was still in  
play the mystical beast could be brought to the field. I will also  
summon tribe infecting virus. By discarding another card from my hand, I  
will destroy both of your angels." Sure enough, both Joan and the soul  
started to weaken and quickly died from the deadly virus. Now to end  
this. I will play another cyclone to make sure your traps don't cause me  
anymore trouble. "Wrong move" said Demetra with a weak smile. "I  
activate judgment of Anubis" I will discard one card from my hand to  
negate your card, but more importantly, I will destroy your monster and  
inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack." The mystical  
beast of circuit vanished and Dark Danny lost 2500 life points.  
"Checkmate..." whispered Demetra as she fell over. 


	17. The fall of hope

Chapter 18: Lament of Innocence  
Dark Danny vanished cursing all the way. "The battle is won, brave  
warrior. Make your way to the pedestal of destiny and try to claim these  
swords's power. I will also leave my power in your hands. Farewell" The  
chaos sorcerer burned and turned into card form. Danny couldn't pay  
attention to the sorcerer's words though. He had to take care of  
Demetra. "Demetra! Are you awake? Damn, how could this happen? Hold  
on. I will try to heal you some way" The undead couldn't be healed by  
normal magic so Danny had to find another way. While he was thinking,  
Demetra was in a trance. She heard Ha des's voice in her head. Strike  
now woman!! I command you to eat the paladin and to claim the Masamune  
and the chaos sorcerer. Do it quickly! Demetra's vampire bloodlust  
started to kick in, but she still tried to control herself. I can't! I  
won't! Get out of my head! thought Demetra as she tried to fight back.  
Danny only saw convulsions and cold sweats. He tried to dry her off.  
Rosa appeared from Danny's deck and quickly claimed the chaos sorcerer."  
"Finally, one chaos monster is safe" she said. She thought she heard  
footprints to the left of her. A portal appeared and an armored man flew  
out of it. "What the... who are you? What do you want?" declared Rosa.  
The man ignored her. And made his way to the Masamune. Was that Ha  
des? she asked herself. Rosa ran to intercept him, but before she could  
strike, the man quickly tackled her with godly speed. The force knocked  
the wind out of her and she doubled up on the floor. The man again  
turned his attention back to the Masamune. He grasped it and easily  
pulled it out. He started to laugh triumphantly. Danny heard the ruckus  
and turned around. "That man has the Masamune!" he said to himself.  
"Draw your sword Chambers. Fight me!" If you want a fight, you got it."  
Danny drew his sword and went into stance. The man also went into the  
same stance. Danny was the first to make a charge. The two exchanged  
mighty blows, but Danny's sword couldn't stand the demonic Masamune for  
long. It quickly broke. Danny could see the mysterious man smiling in  
victory. He charged the Masamune and shots blades of energy at Danny.  
Danny casted haste and barely avoided the attack by jumping up. The man  
was surprised and was even more surprised when Danny dropped his foot to  
his head. He fell allowing Danny to run to the Eslydion. "God, please  
let this sword be mine." He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. He did  
it. Danny was the destined owner of the Eslydion, but there was no time  
to rejoice as the stranger blasted Danny with a huge wave of energy.  
Danny quickly swung the sword and cut through it. "It seemed that your  
skills haven't dimensioned Master Chambers" commented the man as he  
stopped his attack. "Who are you?" asked Danny with confusion. "You  
don't remember me?" asked the man hurt. "It's your baby boy." He removed  
his head covering. "Paul!!" said Danny as if he had a bad taste in his  
mouth. "Are you the one that is trying to collect the chaos monsters?"  
"Who isn't trying to get the chaos monsters? Are you that naïve? Are  
you too busy screwing and seducing women and fairies to understand what's  
going on?" "I understand perfectly what's going on" responded Danny.  
"And I see my biggest problem in front of me. I see a pathetic man who  
never used my lessons except for his own selfish gain." "Not true  
paladin. You're lessons helped me realize where I belong. You  
encouraged Demetra to be her best and she turned evil too. Can't you  
see, good is weak because it's scared of its own strength. I think its  
time I taught you a lesson for once Daniel." The two warriors charged  
again. Each time the great swords clashed a shower of light and sparks  
came out. Danny was simply outperforming Paul in swordplay. "You're  
sword skills are so easy to counter Grimm, because I'm the one who taught  
them to you!" Grimm started to get angry because Danny was clearly  
beating him. He decided to heat things up. He charged up a fist and  
slammed it into the ground causing a minor earthquake and making the roof  
crumble a little. "Watch it fool! Do you want all of us to die?"  
scolded Danny. "Whatever it takes to get even with you" threatened Paul.  
"He shot dark energy at Danny. Danny deflected it with the Eslydion and  
Paul got hit with his own attack. Danny charged Paul and pierced Paul in  
the shoulder with the sword. He started to chant. "CONDUCT THUNDER!"  
was what Paul heard before a flood of lightning threw him to a wall.  
"That does it for my former apprentice" said Danny as he went to turn his  
attention back to Demetra and Rosa. "Guess again" stuttered Paul as he  
got up. "You taught me to turn your back only to a corpse. "You are a  
corpse. You just don't know it. You are dead to me. I have heard of  
how you got your power. If I had the time, I would have killed you  
myself in the name of all that is good." declared Danny. Paul tensed up and was glowing  
energy. He muttered a curse and pointed a finger at Danny. Danny  
suddenly lost control of his body. Paul put the puppet master curse on  
him, one of the most forbidden of spells. With every move of his finger  
Danny was thrown that spot. Then Paul slammed him to a wall, nearly  
knocking Danny out. "Don't move" taunted Paul as he conjured a fireball  
to burn Danny. Danny was a little dazed from the assault. He could  
barely keep conscience. Just as Paul was to kill Danny, his  
concentration was broken by another sword to the back. Paul screamed in  
pain and was forced to break the curse on Danny. Rosa had summoned  
enough strength to sneak attack Paul. That stab should have killed Paul,  
but he painfully turned around and slapped Rosa hard with his armored  
hand while calling her a degrading name. "Big mistake!" yelled Danny as  
he clicked his wrists together. Two miniature swords came out of Danny's  
wrist guards. Danny crossed his arms and tried to cut off Paul's head.  
Suddenly, Paul disappeared. "Paul can become invisible?!" Danny asked  
himself. He thought he heard something to his left, no his right, in  
back on him, above him? Danny suddenly got assaulted by a barrage of  
punches and kicks. Paul didn't turn invisible but he was moving with  
godly speed pummeling Danny with his fists. Danny was tossed to another  
end of the chamber. He was coughing blood and was on the brink of  
passing out from the strain of the temple, the duel and Paul's assault. He  
was too powerful, too fast, what could he do? Paul stopped and took  
another look at the weakening Danny. He pointed the Masamune at Danny  
and was prepared to run it into Danny to impale him on the cavern wall.  
With a quick running start Paul charged Danny. Off in another part of  
the room, Demetra opened her eyes with a blank stare. She leaped up and  
ran toward Rosa, who was watching the fight. She heard someone behind  
her but didn't have any time to react as Demetra hammered the back of her  
head. Rosa collapsed and Demetra caught her. That's good my dear said  
a menacing voice in Demetra's head. See how easy things are when you do  
it my way? Now drop her and the chaos sorcerer into the portal that is  
going to appear right now. A pool of shadows appeared and Demetra obeyed,  
throwing the unconscious warrior woman and the chaos sorcerer into it.  
Now, I command you to destroy this temple and kill Danny and Paul. Make  
sure you bring me both of their decks. A tear came out of Demetra's  
blank eyes. She couldn't resist Ha des anymore. Her body was under his  
total control. He had won. Demetra conjured despair from the dark from  
her deck and also Exodia. "Destroy everything" said Demetra with an  
emotionless command. 


	18. the martyr

Chapter 19: The martyr

Paul was inches away from killing Danny. With strength and quickness he didn't even know he had, he clicked his left boot, exposing a hidden dagger in it and flipped into a handstand. Danny had timed it just right that it stabbed Paul in his other shoulder. Then Danny quickly turned around and speared Paul's legs with his wrists blades. Both bloody and exhausted warriors fell onto the floor. "Why won't you die?!" asked Danny frustrated to Paul. "My armor is enchanted. It reduces any damage I take by half" responded Paul. "I need to get one of those" said Danny as he tried to lift himself up with the Eslydion. Paul crawled to his knees and could barely stand. "Crap, this hurts" complained Paul, "I'm definitely going to kill you for this." The warriors prepared themselves for another round. But before they could begin, they heard the sounds of the temple being destroyed. They both saw Demetra ordering her monsters to destroy the place. "Demetra, what are you doing?! What the hell are you doing?" cried Danny. "Looks like this place is going down. Time to take my leave. See you in oblivion paladin" Paul threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Danny had to no time to think about Paul He looked around. Where was Rosa? Was she dead? Missing? Demetra suddenly came to her senses. "She looked around with a scared face and saw her monsters wrecking havoc. "Come back!!" yelled Demetra as she held out Exodia's and despair's cards. They returned with no argument. She dropped to her hands and knees and started crying. "What have I done?" she sobbed to herself. Danny ran over as fast as his injured body could carry him. "What the heck is your problem? Where do your alliances lie?!" yelled Danny as he yanked Demetra from the floor. She could only look away and cry some more. Danny casts an extremely strong heal spell to heal his wounds. Before he could heal them all a huge slab of wall flew down to Danny and Demetra. Calmly Danny closed his eyes and started to chant another spell. The slab shattered as it hit a pale white barrier. One of the most important things with white and holy magic was to keep your body and mind calm. White magic required discipline and faith, unlike black magic which was controlled more on your physique and emotions. Shaman magic all depended on how close you were connected to nature and a particular element. Danny carried Demetra to the temple's entrance. The light path that Danny took was too damage to go through, so they had to travel through the shadow hall. As soon as they entered the hall, the barrier disappeared and Danny started to experience a searing burn throughout his entire body. Demetra was fine, since she was of the darkness. It was now her turn to lead him out. With her vampire strength she lifted him over her shoulder and leaped all around the obstacles and traps that were manifesting from the temple. Just as they were at the exit a wall of monsters knocked Demetra and Danny over. They were the final tests for those claiming the swords. One was a sphinx, one was a phoenix, one was a griffin, and the last was a manticore. They all charge toward the wounded heroes. Danny weakly lifted himself up and held the Eslydion to the side. The speedy griffin was the first to reach him. Danny parried with an upward thrust that stabbed the griffin in the chest. The other creatures were quickly closing in. The phoenix shot a ribbon of flame at Danny. Danny, while the Eslydion was still in the griffin, chanted another spell. The flames engulfed Danny, but the griffin was burning instead himself. Demetra stood amazed. "He just used the reversal curse. That's black magic. Since when can a paladin practice black magic?" she asked herself. The griffin was dead instantly. The manticore tackled Danny and started to maul him. Danny was screaming in pain, but managed to spring those wrist blades into the manticore's mouth. The monster yelled and started to bleed from its wound. Danny scrambled up. "Paladin blow!!" cried Danny. He swung the Eslydion and the manticore was destroyed in the wave of spiritual power. The sphinx started to gather magical power to launch at Danny. Without rest, Danny started to chant silent verses. Rings of power froze the sphinx. Danny was now using the silent word charm. As long as he chanted, the creature wouldn't move. But Danny had to hurry. The temple roof was now coming down. "Danny, please hurry!! The temple is coming down" yelled Demetra. Danny turned around still chanting and nodded in agreement. He sprinted as fast as he could to join Demetra, but to Demetra's horror, the phoenix intercepted him and flew right into Danny. Danny cried blood curdling cries of pain as his entire body was in flames. The spell was broken and the manticore was now free. Demetra ran to aid Danny. She grabbed him and brushed the flames off of him and was trying to stay ahead of the other temple guardians. The temple was just about destroyed and the manticore was taken down while the phoenix was destroyed by the debris. They had made it. They were safe. Danny and Demetra dropped to take a breath. While they were still recovering, a long tongue grabbed Danny by the throat. Demetra tried to grab him back but it was too late. Danny was taken into the last remains of the falling temple. "NO!!" Demetra ran to try to dig Danny out. After soon digging she reached him. His right eye was severed and bleeding and he wasn't breathing. She tried to find some sign of life but there was none. No doubt about it. Danny Chambers was dead.


	19. darkness before dawn

Chapter 20: Invasion of Chaos

A hurt and exhausted Paul finally limped his way to Jacob. He had a couple of healing potions on him, but they were not nearly enough to heal all the damage Danny did to him. He had used those warp bombs to warp back to the warp point he made along his original path. By creating that warp point, he could warp to the temple, get the Masamune, and come back with Jacob hopefully not noticing. Jacob looked to the torn up dark knight. "What the heck happened to you?" asked Jacob with a slight smirk. "Looks like someone really kicked your ass" "I fell, so shut up" said Paul with rage in his voice. Lucky for him, he didn't notice the Masamune though Paul to himself. He had hidden it behind his cape so that Jacob wouldn't suspect him of anything. They were very close to the village. "Something evil is definitely going on in that village" reported Jacob. "While you were gone, I heard a freaky dragon yelling and lots of explosions. Couldn't you hear them?" "Like I said, I fell" said Paul again. "I got knocked out." Too bad that fall didn't kill you said Jacob in his head. In a few minutes, the two warriors reached the village boundaries, and the sight was straight out of a nightmare. A large fiery hole was in the center and lots of sinister demons were crawling, leaping, and flying out of it. But the worse parts were the sight of the almighty Chaos Imperial Dragon and the chaos sorcerer also attacking close by. There were hardly any living souls in the village. Several demons were already devouring the weak or dead. "This is sick. Only Ha des could do this" said Paul with an enraged fire in his eyes. "Jacob, we still have two of the chaos monsters. Your chaos warrior can defeat the chaos dragon. And the Magician of black chaos can easily mow down the sorcerer." "Right Paul" said Jacob while shuffling threw his deck. "I'll use the essences of a light and dark monster from my deck to summon Black Luster soldier to this world!" A ball of white and black light came up and clashed together, opening the gates of chaos. From the void, the chaos soldier jumped out. "Go my chaos warrior! Take those fiends out!" commanded Jacob. "I'll lend a hand also by summoning my revolver dragon and my magician of black chaos to help out also" added Paul. The huge metal dragon and Paul's own chaos magician came to aid the chaos soldier in battle. Immediately all three warriors started to take out the demons as best as they could. From a distance, the dark ruler was relishing in his victory. He planned to destroy the righteous on the earth so that he could truly rule the earth. He caught sight of the chaos soldier and the chaos magician in the battle. "Wonderful" said Ha des, "Now all of the four prophets are in one place and within my reach. Chaos rider, chaos necromancer, and chaos witch doctor, time to make your entrances!" Three more workers of chaos started to charge Paul, Jacob and the remaining chaos monsters. It was their job to capture the last two chaos monsters and to subdue Paul and Jacob. The small group of heroes was too busy fighting to notice the chaos monsters swooping down on them. The chaos witch doctor laid hold of Jacob and with some eerie chants made Jacob vanish. The chaos soldier noticed and tried to run to Jacob aid. The chaos necromancer then flew in front of the soldier. "Your master has been defeated. Your real destined master, Ha des is awaiting your presence. "Hades?" said the chaos soldier, "That is the name of my master of legend. Lead me to my leader." Paul turned around, wondering what happened to Jacob. He saw the necromancer and the soldier running off. "Oh no you don't Ha des. The Masamune will stop your terror in its track!" Paul raised the Masamune to attempt to strike down the chaos necromancer, but before he could get a clear shot, chaos rider Gustaph hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Paul got knocked out and collapsed. The chaos rider quickly followed the necromancer, leaving Paul's fate to Ha des minions.

Chapter 21: It's always darkest before dawn

Enraged and thirsty for vengeance Demetra leaped and clawed her way through the countryside to reach Ha des. With all of the smoke and ashes from the destroyed land, the sun was blocked out, thus protecting her from day. "You have gone too far this time Ha des!" yelled Demetra aloud. "You took away a man that I love and my reason for living. By the last bit of righteousness left in me, I will avenge Daniel Chambers. She stopped for a second, got to her knees and said a prayer. But this prayer was actually a spell. Demetra started to transfigure and turned into the skull guardian. Demetra Novax, with the incantation and the surrender of her body performed a ritual to turn into a creature of light. She now used the guardian's stealth to make her journey a little smoother. She would also not be hurt by sunlight, just in case it broke through. By the time she reached the city, nearly all of the demons from the shadow realm were out. There were seas of them rampaging about. Twin headed wolves, feral imps, summoned skulls, winged minions, octiclops and many others were out. But the worse sight was that of three of the chaos monsters attacking a fallen Paul and the dark magician of chaos. "They need help. But how am I supposed to take on the chaos monsters? They are divine beings." She heard a terrible cry of fear and pain coming from the hospital ruins. She recognized that voice. "Lily! Oh God, please don't let it be so!" She ran into city toward the hospital ruins. She saw a tiny angel trying to flutter away from an advancing gang of monsters. Lily was falling to the floor. She was going to be killed. "NO!" screamed the skull guardian, "If Lily dies, I will fail Danny. The warrior of light intercepted them and with her powerful and lethal swinging arm and wrist blades, she made quick work of the weak demons. Demetra went toward Lily. She was breathing softly on the ground. Her wings were badly damaged, her needle was no where in sight, and it seemed that she had a mortal wound on her back. Lily was dying. The skull guardian started to shed tears. "Stranger, please help me" whispered Lily, please take me away from this village. Could you help me find a man named Danny Chambers?" Demetra gritted her teeth in despair. Although Lily wasn't around when Demetra was with Danny, she heard a lot about their closeness. With Lily so close to death, she probably wouldn't even make it back to the spirit temple ruins. Besides, how could she tell her that Danny was dead? Demetra decided that she'll break the news if Lily made it. "I will help you. Hold on as long as you can" commanded Demetra. The skull guardian held Lily close and prepared to flee the village. She jumped up but before she made it to safety, she was shot down by powerful magic. Demetra grunted in pain and in the strike drop Lily. Where do you think you are going child? said a familiar voice in her head. Go to hell Ha des. You can't control me as the skull guardian." True, but I'll take you down sure enough Out of no where a hinotama soul soared toward Lily. She tried to crawl away but was too weak. She looked back in fright in the eyes of death. Demetra pulled a lever on her wrist and swung her arms. The blade on her wrist was launched and took out the fiery creature. "Lily run!" yelled Demetra to Lily. She tried to run away, but a possessed dark soul leaped and bit Lily. After a short cry of pain, Lily dropped, her life now gone from her body. Time almost seemed to stop as the fire of life was put out in Lily. The skull guardian dropped to her knees in despair. A masked hell raiser slithered behind her and raised its club. Demetra was too shocked to turn around and with a mighty swing, also knocked Demetra out. Ha des himself walked around the masked beast and picked up Demetra's limp body. She had transformed back once she had fallen. "Didn't I tell you Demetra! Look at this. After all of this, Shinato still chooses to remain silent. You were trying to help a false cause. Now I will destroy you and demolish your essence. As far as I see it, you don't even deserve to suffer in the shadow realm. Hades used Soul demolition and Demetra's soul was sent to a different dimension. Her body dropped to the floor and turned to dust.

After a few moments of silence, a vengeful arm grasping the Eslydion shot up out of the rubble that once was the spirit temple. And in a destroyed town, a proud and powerful warlord opened his eyes.


	20. next chapter

Chapter 22: Devine Retribution

Danny crawled out of the rubble. He couldn't see that well. He put his fingers into what once used to be his right eye. He felt only mush and screamed in fury. He was so tired so weak. He dropped on the floor once again and closed his eyes. "Danny, Danny my love, wake up" said a familiar, dreamy voice. "Lily?" whispered Danny as he tried to lift himself up. Although he couldn't see that well, it was indeed Lily, but she looked so hurt. "Lily, what happened? Come over here, let me try to tend to your wounds" Danny extended his hand to bring Lily to him, but to his horror, his hand passed right through her body. "Danny, I'm…dead now" Danny from pure shock scrambled up and tried once again to feel Lily's touch. No luck. "What happened to you?" "That won't make a difference anymore. Danny, you must go to the city of Flur. They need their hero to save them." Lily's spirit kissed Danny's scarred and dirty face. "I must go now." Lily looked up and a single ray of light started to take her up. "Wait! Please wait! Lily, don't leave me!" "I'm in good hands now and I can finally become a full fledged angel. Be happy for me Danny. I will always be…your little angel" Those were the last words spoken by Injection Angel Lily on this earth. The tears were burning his wounds but he didn't care. Obviously, the day of death came just as Rosa predicted. But he was still here, and as long as he still lived, hope would exist for this world. Danny got up, looked at the Eslydion, swung it slowly and started to jog toward Flur. "Wait up Danny!" cried two familiar voices. Danny stopped and turned around. It was Madalgo and Maho. They caught up to him and were taken aback by Danny's wounds. "Thank goodness, I thought you were dead when we saw the spirit temple being destroyed" cried Maho. "Danny my friend, please let us tend to your wounds" begged Madalgo. "No way" Danny refused, "The invasion of chaos is here. It's my time to once again to be a hero." Not by yourself you're not. We'll join you" said Madalgo. Maho brought out two seals from a pouch she had. She put one on her and Madalgo's chest. In a flash of light, the two turned into the dark magician knight and magician's valkerye. "Before we go…" said Danny to them, "I would just like to say I'm so honored to be in your acquaintance. "The two magical knights nodded and with Madalgo's own magic, they warped to Flur.

Paul finally came out of his daze. That chaos rider hit him hard. It would have not been so bad if he wasn't hurt so much already. He looked around. His barrel dragon was holding its own but was slowing down. And the chaos magician looked like it was failing against the three other chaos monsters. He had to help him. He tried to limp over there to aid his failing creatures, but before he could go much further, a woman round housed Paul from behind a building. Paul regained his balance and prepared to fight his assailant. When he caught sight of her, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was that warrior woman that was with Danny in the spirit temple. The one that he took out when he was getting the Masamune. He noticed that she had the seal of the dark ruler on her chest. Ha des must have got her said Paul to himself. No matter, she was easy before and she would be easy to take down again. Paul swung his entire body around with the Masamune, making it launch many crescent waves of energy at Rosa, but she dodged them easily. Paul, without much pause swung his sword overhead. He missed again. Rosa jumped and wrapped her legs around his head and neck and dropped him to the ground. She started to squeeze to break his neck and suffocate him. Some how Paul managed to get to his feet and pry her off of him. He slammed her to the floor, but Rosa fought back again by foot sweeping him bringing him down again. He needed help. He quickly found his dark blade card and summoned him to aid him in battle. Being a skilled swordsman himself, he was a better match for Rosa. While the dark blade was keeping Rosa at bay, Paul tried to catch his breath. He noticed four glowing beings flying toward the village he looked closely. Three more people were with them. It couldn't believe his eyes. It was Danny, along with the dark magicians and Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn and Zerato. Danny had the archangels with him. How did he survive? Paul asked himself with freight. Did Shinato give him his life back? Was Shinato and the Archangels finally going to step into this battle? Paul slowly got up and started to hide himself from Danny. He went into a small storehouse and sat down to rest.

Afar off, the seven soldiers finally made it to the village. On the way, Shinato transfigured again and called Archangel Zerato, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Saturn from the sanctuary in the sky. He had a couple of things to tell Danny. One was that Lily and Demetra were gone. The next was that Paul was fighting in Flur and that the chaos monsters were released. The last was that Paul needed to be found so that the Masamune and Eslydion could unleash their true power. Legend says that when light and darkness fight for a common cause the two great swords will summon a being that can save the world from Chaos. After telling them these things, the archangels were instructed to destroy and bind the rouge fiends as well as seal the hole back up. It would be up to Danny and the magicians to find Paul and stop the chaos monsters. Shinato, Joan, Serenity, and Persus, would start restoring the lives of the slain people and bring them to safety. Shortly after arriving, Danny noticed Paul scurrying off. "Madalgo, Maho, there's Paul. Let's get him before he gets away. Archangels, back us up okay?" Danny instructed. The five archangels nodded and flew up. As soon as they were in the sky, they started to combine their powers into Zerato. With the combined power, Zerato raised his sword and beams of light started to rain on the land. Many of the fiends tried escaping into the wilderness but prior into entering Flur, the Danny and the angels put talismans and seals all around the city. Nothing of an evil heart could leave here. There only choice was to go back down, or receive early judgment. The invasion of chaos was now a battle between the realms of the sky and darkness.

. Paul went into a small storehouse and sat down to rest. He heard a noise under a crate. He quietly got up and kicked it over, almost spearing the little girl under it. "Please, please, don't kill me" cried the girl while cowering near the wall. Paul sighed. "If you get me some food, I won't kill you. Do we have a deal?" said Paul to the girl. The girl nodded slowly in fear and gathered some fruit that she had with her. She offered them to Paul. "Mister, you don't serve the dark ruler do you?" she asked in fear. "I serve no one" said Paul while eating the fruit. "I was here to see if I could stop this madness, but I was overpowered. Now that fool Danny is here to finish what we started. "Do you mean Master Chambers?" said the girl a little loudly. "Shut your mouth kid, I don't want…" The doors quickly flew open. Danny found Paul.


	21. chapter after that

Chapter 25: Daybreak

Atamus started to crack and broke, causing Danny and Paul to fall out of the shell. The Eslydion flew into the heavens and the Masamune burrowed its way into Tartarus. Madalgo and Maho were out of knight form and sprawled out on the ground. It is said that Rangarok was so powerful and exhausting to the castors, that they would instantly fall asleep and wouldn't be able to cast anything for almost two weeks. Maho was sucking her thumb, snuggling against Madalgo who was snoring loudly. The five archangels as well as Danny's angels were receiving high praise from Shinato. Rosa also stumbled her way back to Danny and gave him a hug, crying. Danny got up and approached Shinato. "Good master, so many have died today, including Lily and Demetra. Is there a way, this all can be fixed?" "Of course, my dear boy." I and the archangels can have all of these lives restored and the city rebuilt in a half a day. You should go now and rest. We all had a long night. Why don't you join your magician friends over there?" "One more question Lord Shinato" said Danny again, "Would there be any chance for Lily and Demetra to come back?" "Well Danny, I'm already ahead of you. I actually asked Lily if she wished to come back. I'm sorry to say she declined. She said that she would be much happier being your guardian angel. She wanted me to also tell you that as soon as you make it to the sky sanctuary, that she has first dibs on being your eternal bride." Danny blushed. "As for Demetra, I've decided that I will give Demetra a complete new chance at life. I will turn her back into a human and she will be a wandering priestess. She will earn her redemption back." Danny shed tears of joy. He cringed at the pain coming from his hurt eye. "Here let me get that for you." said Joan. She spit in Danny's eye and rubbed it. When he opened his eyes again, he could see out of both of them. Joan had restored his complete sight. Danny wiped away Joan's spit. "You guys need to find a better way to do your miracles, I swear" said Danny. Lindsey ran to where Danny and the others were. "Master Chambers, it's all over. All of those bad monsters are gone!" said Lindsey. She jumped into his arms. Danny grimaced. "Be careful, I'm a little sore." "Oh I have one more gift to give you Danny and it's perhaps the best one of all. I and the archangels have decided to release you from your duties as a paladin." Danny gasped at the offer. If he accepted, he wouldn't have to be a hero anymore. He could live a normal life and not have to be keeping evil in check all of the time. But most importantly, he could be with Alice. The catch was that he would lose a lot of his spiritual powers and he would be forbidden to use angel spirits. "Maybe you should think this one over Danny" suggested Holy knight Persus. "I will" said Danny. Paul pushed his way to Danny. "I hope all of this mushy stuff is over now Paladin Chambers, because if you recall, you promised me a duel. "I guess your right" said Danny. "Angels back into the deck" Persus, Joan, Shinato, and the winged messenger returned into Danny's deck. Rosa also inclined to join and turned back into card form and also left Danny a few other cards. "If I win this paladin, you must take up Shinato's offer and retire. And if I lose, I will willingly leave your country and go far away. I will leave this land and its people alone." "Have it your way" said Danny. "Let's do it!"


	22. chapter after that

Chapter 25: Daybreak

Atamus started to crack and broke, causing Danny and Paul to fall out of the shell. The Eslydion flew into the heavens and the Masamune burrowed its way into Tartarus. Madalgo and Maho were out of knight form and sprawled out on the ground. It is said that Rangarok was so powerful and exhausting to the castors, that they would instantly fall asleep and wouldn't be able to cast anything for almost two weeks. Maho was sucking her thumb, snuggling against Madalgo who was snoring loudly. The five archangels as well as Danny's angels were receiving high praise from Shinato. Rosa also stumbled her way back to Danny and gave him a hug, crying. Danny got up and approached Shinato. "Good master, so many have died today, including Lily and Demetra. Is there a way, this all can be fixed? 


	23. el fin

Chapter 27: All's well that end's wellâalmost

"How could you beat me?" growled Paul furiously. "I had you beat; you were done for" "You dueled well Paul. I never had so much trouble with demons. But you need to be more honorable in your fights. Toying your opponent is just asking for a surprise turn of events." "Don't you dare lecture me" said Paul again. "Since you don't want to hear any lectures, I suggest you keep your end of the promise and leave. I don't want to see you in these parts ever again." Paul turned to leave. "Okay, I'll go. But I guarantee that the name of Paul "The Reaper" Grimm will be feared once again." Paul started to journey into toward the noon sun and eventually disappeared over the horizon. Once he was far enough, he turned around and smiled. Out of a pouch he pulled out the dark magician of chaos card. "Now for the Masamune." Paul got away with a chaos monster after all.

The archangels, Joan, and Shinato bid Danny farewell and returned to the sanctuary in the sky. The dark scorpions also came to Flur with Jacob. Apparently, the chaos witch doctor sent him to the gap between dimensions. When Shinato was repairing everything, he managed to get him out. But he was fuming over the lost of the chaos soldier. He turned down Danny's offer to stick around and gave the dark scorpions a rude sign when they teased him about being taken out so quickly. They took their leave shortly after they dropped Alice and the other tavern girls off. Everyone left Danny and Alice to themselves, although Danny still held the now sleeping Lindsey in his arms. "You are such a terrible man Danny" said Alice with slight anger. "How could you let that madman get away with what he did?!" "Paul has received enough punishment to last him a long time. He finally realizes that he was not as invincible as he thought." "Well, I hope you're looking for about 20 new roommates because me and the girls have no where to go." "Can't you just stay here in the city? I can talk to the chief. Me and him and make sure that you and the others have normal lives here. "And what will we do here? Our skills will only be appreciated by dirty old men, vengeful wives, or blackmailers. Do you have a problem with us staying with you?" "No it's not that" Danny nervously scratched his head. "I'm just a little nervous living with a small army of women. Plus I don't have the room. I'm going to already have to make another small room for my new apprentice here." He smiled at Lindsey. "That's just fine Danny. Because from what I heard, the amazons have been looking for you too. They want to move closer to you. We can build a city together. A small forest paradise which will be every man's fantasy to visit. And you will be the only man allowed inside. What do you think?" Danny started to sweat a little. He heard Shinato's voice in his head. Go ahead son. It's obvious that you want it. Who wouldn't? Just be a good boy okay? Okay Alice, we'll do it." The hospital elder also found his way to Danny. "Mr. Chambers, thank you so much for helping to save the city. I see you found Lindsey. Have you made up your mind?" "I have elder. I will take Lindsey under my wing. I want to talk to Shinato to see if I can train both Lindsey and Demetra to be valkeryes." "Female Paladins?" "Why not?" said Danny with a smile. "Priestesses always did what I did with more style, and everyone likes priestesses and valkeryres more anyway." He smiled. I guess you know best then. If it's alright with you, I'm giving you permission to take her now. She's your responsibility now. Just please let her visit her family and friends here every couple of days here." "You have my word elder." He nodded and returned to the hospital. Alice, grateful and relieved to be near the man she loves, walked close to Danny. And Rosa her task completed, ran to an alley, activated her time warp, took one last look at Danny and was hopefully returning to a safer and happier future. And from afar off, another shadowy being looked at Flur from afar off. He had observed all that happened and was impressed. "Well done Danny. You may make my mission a little more amusing. I'm coming soon to take what beings to me." He laughed, turned into a winged woman, and sped off.

Epilogue

Want to now what happened to everyone after the story. Here it is:

Danny Chambers- Danny married Alice finally and all those who were with him started to work on their paradise. Once completed, Danny has been elected to take charge of the new amazon nation. Eventually even elves and faeries wanted to merge with the promising city. It soon became a sister city to Flur.

Paul Grimm- Paul kept his word about leaving Danny alone. He still never plans on attacking Danny again. His rare hunters disbanded and Paul has gone solo trying to reclaim the Masamune sword from the underworld.

Lindsey Dobson- Lindsey became the apprentice that Danny always wished he had. She inherited Danny's deck and since she was to become a valkerye, she furthered her training by learning magic from Danny and the elves and became quite the bow slinger with the amazon's training. She's growing up to be a beautiful and powerful warrior.

Demetra Novax- The instant she became revived, she was commissioned to be a wandering priestess. For about a year, she would return to Danny to renew her white magic and holy powers. In addition, her spirits were released and she was forbidden to use necromancy. Grateful for her next chance at life, she completed her refreshing training and traveled the world, healing the sick and aiding the weak.

Dark Ruler Ha des/Shinato- After his failed attempt to conquer the world, the surviving demons were now too doubtful and scared to cause too much trouble. Shinato and the other angels laughed at Ha des frustrating attempts to regain his former glory.

Rosa Greywind- Indeed, through the efforts of Atamus, the angels and all those who fought in the struggle of chaos was successful in saving the future. She rejoined Matthias and the rest of the A forces. With light and darkness in balanced, there was no need to hide anymore. Mankind prospered once again. Rosa and Matthias married also.

Jacob Chambers- Tired from all the teasing he received from the scorpions, Jacob went solo. He wandered the lands and became known as a spunky but obnoxious warrior. He visits Danny every now and then. Danny asked an amazon warrior to join Jacob along with Pfil and Pamela to look after him. They accepted. Recently Jacob came across the mysteriously rebuilt spirit temple and after going in and winning and impossible fight, Jacob has gained the aid of the legendary sphinxes.

Madalgo and Maho- The two magicians set up a magic shop in the amazon nation. They also built a magician school for both white and black magicians. White Magician Periku and Lindsey Dobson are among some of the students there. The two young magicians also help Madalgo and Maho perform magic shows for festivals.

Fairy King Truesdale- Now that the dark lord was gone, peace returned to the sea dwelling folk. Truesdale formally apologized for his involvement with the reaper and an alliance treaty was signed between Danny and Truesdale. He has given the other former rare hunters a home in his kingdom and all of them have changed for the better. On a sadder note, still no efforts were made to get Terrell from the shadow realm. On being asked why, Truesdale offered no comment.

Nurse Angel Lily- Although disappointed that Danny married already, Lily occasionally visited Danny in his dreams. She continually reminded that she would have her turn with him once he passed on. Shinato ordained Lily the official Guardian Angel of the new amazon nation and was made the sixth archangel. Danny would be the seventh once he died.

The mysterious shadow warrior has not been seen around since that last time at Flur. He had has manifested himself in Danny's dream though. Not knowing what's in store for him involving this strangely familiar man, Danny is now polishing his skills.

Credits

I would like to thank Paul Grimm and Jacob Stoker, real life duelists, for their involvement and input in this story. I would also like to thank Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of Yugioh, for creating the one of the best animes and the absolute best card game. Just for the record, the last duel was stylized. It started out as an actual duel but some changes had to be made to fix come timing and calculation mistakes. Also note that Paul does not really have an archfiend deck. He went away and I didn't have his actual deck to use for the story. Also, to follow storyline, Lily's card was substituted for Dunames Dark Witch. I hope they don't edit that card. Down with Upper Deck editing!

(Does his best Mario impersonation) thank you so much for reading my story. See you next time! Hopefully original fan art will be available in the future. Stay tuned


End file.
